


Zabij, bo (nie) żyje się tylko raz

by Dioranelle



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Assassin Shiota Nagisa, F/M, Female Shiota Nagisa, KarmaNagisa, które naprawdę komplikują życie Karmy, nagisa ma swoje sekrety
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dioranelle/pseuds/Dioranelle
Summary: Nagisa skrywa sekret.. W rzeczywistości jest zabójcą przesłanym specjalnie, by zabić Koro-sensei'a, który to posiada zdolność manipulowania własnym ciałem oraz... Jest dziewczyną?Tymczasem mija kilka lat po śmierci  Koro-sensei'a. Wszyscy rozeszli się we własne strony, kontakty pourywały się. Pewnego dnia Karma zostaje zaatakowany przez dziewczynę na pierwszej randce i ginie...po czym odradza się raz jeszcze, w swojej starej klasie. Czy sekret owej dziewczyny może być tu ukryty? Kim ona była i dlaczego wydawała się go znać?~charaktery Karmy i Nagisy mogą się lekko różnić od anime~Uwaga! Zawiera spojlery z drugiego sezonu.~Nagisa jest tu dziewczyną, bo... Bo tak ;)~ kilka pierwszych rozdziałów może się wydawać, że nie mają sensu, ale mają.





	1. Prolog:zlecenie

Spięła swoje białe włosy w wysoki kucyk, gdy właśnie zadzwonił telefon. Niechętnie podeszła do niego, porzuconego niedbale na stole.

\- Słucham - mruknęła, niezbyt zainteresowana. Z telefonem w dłoni podeszła do okna. Gęsta mgła utrudniała jej widok, ale jej to nie przeszkadzało. Jej wzrok różnił się od innych ludzi.

Być może ona już nie była człowiekiem.

\- Gdzie się teraz znajdujesz? - głos w słuchawce był bezosobowy, obcy. Tak jak zawsze.

\- Tam, gdzie powinnam - odparła zimno, także po angielsku. - W Londynie.

\- Słyszałaś o nowych plotkach związanych z Księżycem?

Nawet teraz była w stanie go zobaczyć. Tą nędzną karykaturę Księżyca, pozbawionego większej części.

\- Tak - nic więcej nie było potrzebne. Tyle chcieli wiedzieć, a i jej tyle to wystarczało.

\- Istota, która go zniszczyła, w marcu zrobi to samo z Ziemią - informacje, które powinny ją przestraszyć, nie wywarły na niej większego wrażenia. Ile razy już to słyszała? Który to już raz miała wyruszyć na misję ratowania świata?

Nie potrzebowała nawet notesu, by zapisać informacje, gdzie powinna się udać, by wyeliminować cel. Nawet jeśli zdziwiła się, nie dała tego po sobie poznać. Kiedy usłyszała wszystko, zadała jeszcze tylko jedno, jedyne pytanie:

\- Kiedy dostanę kolejne leki?

\- Wkrótce - usłyszała enigmatyczną odpowiedź, po czym jej rozmówca wyłączył się. Z nagłą wściekłością rzuciła telefon na ziemię i zdeptała go stopą. Odgłos niszczonego szkła przyniósł jej otrzeźwienie, przypominając jej, gdzie się znajduje.

Skrzywiła się, obserwując swoje odbicie w hotelowym pokoju. Wyglądała okropnie. Włosy miała w nieładzie, a w oczach czaiła się żądza mordu. Podniosła dłoń do twarzy, zmuszając się do opanowania, po czym prędko podniosła opaskę leżąca na stole i założyła ją na oko. Nie potrzebowała jej, ale tylko dzięki temu nie była w stanie zapomnieć o przeszłości.

Jakie to śmieszne.

Wysyłają ją na misję do szkoły, gdzie się uczy pod fałszywym imieniem i nazwiskiem.

Tam wszyscy ją znali jako Nagisa Shiota.

Chłopak.


	2. Coś poszło nie tak

**Wiele lat później**

Stało się.

Zrobili to.

Koro-sensei umarł. Został zabity.

Wreszcie się udało. Ich pierwsze zabójstwo. Nauczyciel. Ale nikt nie był szczęśliwy. Nie tak to sobie wyobrażali. Nie tak to miało wyglądać. Nie miało być łez, smutku. Mieli się cieszyć, radować.

Ocalili świat. Byli bohaterami.

Oraz stracili przyjaciela.

Hurra.

Jacy byli głupi. Nawet nie pomyśleli, że mogą zostać oszukani. Że nie tylko oni będą próbować go zabić. Że cały świat nie będzie czekał na to, aż zabiją go dzieciaki z gimnazjum.

A kiedy to sobie uświadomili, było już za późno. Pułapka domknęła się.

Więc zrobili to. Ocalili świat. Hurra.

\--------

Mijały lata. Każdy odszedł w swoją stronę. Każdy zaczął spełniać swoje marzenia. Ten krótki rok, który przeżyli z ich najlepszym nauczycielem uświadomił im, że wszystko jest możliwe. Że są w stanie zmienić to, co inni o nich myślą. Że nie muszą być tymi najgorszymi.

Ale nie wszystkim życie się ułożyło.

Kayano Kaede wróciła do aktorstwa, ale po kilku latach wplątała się w wielką aferę. Nie miała już odwagi patrzeć innym w twarz. Zrezygnowała. Nigdy ponownie nie widziano jej publicznie. Przestała podtrzymywać kontakty. Być może wpadła w narkotykowy nałóg.

Terasaka Ryouma po śmierci żony zaczął pić. Nie przyjął pomocy od przyjaciół. Nawet wtedy, gdy odebrano mu dom i dzieci. Alkohol, smutek i przeszłość przeważyły nad teraźniejszością i przyszłością.

Nagisa Shiota zginął w wypadku samochodowym w drugiej klasie liceum. Nigdy nie został nauczycielem, tak jak pragnął.

Manami Okuda odkryła, że mąż zdradza ją z młodszą kochanką. Obecnie odsiaduje drugi rok w więzieniu za zabójstwo. Ostatecznie stała się zabójczynią, ale nie taką, jaką chciała być.

Taiga Okajima musiał uciekać z kraju. Narobił sobie wrogów w yakuzie, robiąc zdjęcia, których zrobić nie powinien i odkrywając prawdę, która nie powinna wyjść na jaw. Nie planuje nigdy wracać do Japonii.

Ritsu ponownie stała się maszyną przeznaczoną do zabijania. Na jej szczęście, część danych została zgrana na komputer jednego z byłych uczniów, ale dotąd zmaga się z problemem drugiej siebie. Ma nadzieję, że już nie będzie musiała jej już nigdy spotykać.

Rio Nakamura zginęła w ataku terrorystycznym podczas jednej z jej podróży dyplomatycznych. Jej ciała nadal nie odnaleziono. Za to urządzono jej wspaniały pogrzeb, na który przyszły dziesiątki, jeśli nie setki osób.

Co zrobili źle? Dlaczego nie wszystkim udało się cieszyć życiem tak, jak na to zasługiwali? Dlaczego spotkał ich tak okrutny los?

Wszak reszta z ich klasy zmieniła się. Udało im się osiągnąć swoje cele. Założyli rodziny i, lepiej bądź gorzej, ale sobie radzą. Niedawno zorganizowali spotkanie po latach. Nie wszyscy się zjawili, a puste miejsca boleśnie raziły po oczach.

Tyle błędów. Błędy, które chcieliby naprawić. Błędy, z którymi muszą żyć.

Ale oprócz tych, którym się nie udało i którzy nie mogli przyjść, nie zjawiła się jeszcze jedna osoba.

Akabane Karma.

Nie miał zamiaru spotykać się z dawną klasą.

Ponieważ nie było tam już nikogo, dla kogo miałby wracać.

Ponieważ to nie było jego miejsce.

Gdzie popełnili błąd? Co poszło nie tak? W którym miejscu wszystko zaczęło się psuć?

Ale ocalili świat. Dawno temu, ale to się liczy, czyż nie? Byli bohaterami.

Ocalili świat. Hurra.

A przy okazji stracili to, co było dla nich najcenniejsze.

Ocalili świat.

Hurra.

\----

Jeśli istniało coś, co trzebaby powiedzieć raz na dobrze, to byłoby tym to, że Akabane Karma nie był stalkerem.

To był przypadek. Przypadek, że po raz kolejny spotkał się z tą dziewczyną. Nie planował tego. Prędzej to była jej wina. Czy musiała chodzić wszędzie tam, gdzie on?

Nie pamiętał jej imienia. Mówiła mu je kiedyś, ale od razu je zapomniał. Wszak była tylko jedną z wielu pracownic w jego firmie.

Akabane Karma był bogaty. Nic dziwnego, to jego bystry umysł pozwolił mu zbić majątek.

Nigdy nie powinien trafiać do najgorszej klasy w gimnazjum. Ale cóż, stało się. Czasu i tak nie da się cofnąć.

Ale ta dziewczyna... Ta dziewczyna...

Podobała mu się.

Jakie to głupie. On, Akabane Karma, był zainteresowany dziewczyną, której imienia nawet nie znał. Wiedział, gdzie mieszka, pracuje (a jakże!), o której wstaje i co lubi.

Ale wciąż nie znał jej imienia.

Nie mógł przecież zapytać. Od razu by się domyślili, że jest nią zainteresowany.

Jakież to głupie. Przecież on był Akabane Karma! Jak mógł się bać tak prostej rzeczy? Jakim cudem nie potrafił nic wymyśleć?

A teraz ona stała przed nim, patrząc tymi pięknymi, niewinnymi oczami.

\- Witam, szefie - odezwała się. - To zaszczyt, spotkać szefa w takim miejscu. Nie wiedziałam, że lubi pan takie sklepy.

Jak oficjalnie. Karma zrobiłby wiele, by przełamać ten mur między nimi.

\- Możesz mi mówić na ty - zaproponował. - Nie jesteśmy teraz w pracy.

\- Ale..

\- Usilnie nalegam.

Uśmiechnęła się, a jemu od razu zrobiło się lżej na duszy.

\- Więc... Akabane-san.

\- Wystarczy samo Karma.

\- To nie wypada - próbowała zaprotestować.

On podjął jednak decyzję. Nigdy nie zdoła się do niej zbliżyć, jeśli będą tacy oficjalni.

\- Karma... Karma-san - od biedy może być. Podarował jej szybki uśmiech.

\- A widzisz? Nie takie trudne, jak się zdawało.

Nie wyglądała na przekonaną, ale grunt, że przestała się zwracać do niego po nazwisku.

\- Gdzie się wybierałaś? - spytał ją, nie chcąc się jeszcze żegnać. Właściwie to znał odpowiedź. Zawsze chodziła tam w piątki.

\- Szłam do jednej z restauracji - wyjaśniła. - Jest naprawdę interesująca. Jedzenie też mają tam tanie, jest pyszne.. Mogę wskazać panu... Tobie do niej drogę. Jeśli tylko jesteś głodny.

Właśnie o to chodziło.

Skinął głową, dając się jej podprowadzić. Podczas drogi zaczęła go wypytywać o kilka rzeczy, póki co błahych i niezbyt ważnych. Ale jak na początek, tyle wystarczy. W końcu nie chciałby przesadzić.

Cały czas też zastanawiał się, jak ma na imię.

Ale teraz głupio by było o to pytać. Trochę na to za późno.

Skoro nie znasz mojego imienia, to skąd wiedziałeś, że pracuję u ciebie? Co by zrobił, gdyby tak go spytała? Dlatego też wolał milczeć, choć wiedział, jak głupia była to opcja.

\- Zainteresowany? - wskazała mu dłonią szyld restauracji. - Planowałam właśnie coś zjeść..

\- W takim razie coś ci postawię - zdecydował. - Należy ci się za to, że mi pomogłaś.

Znowu próbowała zaprotestować, ale zbył jej protesty. Nie po to tu przyszedł. Nie po to za nią tyle chodził..

Popołudnie mijało im powoli. Czasami ona śmiała się cicho, ale głównie rozmawiali. Zorientowali się, że oboje słuchają tych samych zespołów oraz że każde z nich wybiera się na koncert w przyszłym tygodniu. Stwierdzili, że to zbyt nieprawdopodobne, by mógł być to tylko przypadek i umówili się, iż pójdą tam razem. "Tak będzie bezpieczniej" - co do tego też się zgodzili.

A wewnątrz Karma niemal tańczył ze szczęścia.

Minęło już tyle czasu, odkąd był zainteresowany jakaś dziewczyną. Wszystkie jego związki kończyły się szybko, zbyt szybko. Niektórzy nawet podejrzewali, iż może być homo.

Ale nie był.

Po prostu nie był w stanie znaleźć tej, która by go poruszyła.

A ona taka właśnie była.

Wracając, zdecydował się, że ją odprowadzi do domu. "Jest już ciemno" - tłumaczył. A ona mu uwierzyła. Pozwolił jej wskazywać kierunki, choć wiedział, gdzie mieszka. Lepiej, aby nie była świadoma, iż posiada taką wiedzę. Jeszcze mogłaby coś o nim sobie pomyśleć. A przecież Karma był najnormalniejszą osobą pod słońcem.

W momencie, gdy skręcili w inną stronę, nie poprawił jej. Być może chciała spędzić z nim więcej czasu. Być może miała jeszcze jakieś inne plany.

Spacerowali w milczeniu. Żadne z nich się nie śpieszyło. Tak, ten wieczór był zdecydowanie udany. Jedynym, czego w nim brakowało to poznania jej imienia. Oraz pocałunku na sam koniec.

Eh. Głupie marzenia.

Przecież mogła równie dobrze nie być nim zainteresowana. Lepiej, aby nie robił sobie złudnych nadziei.

W tym momencie dziewczyna zatrzymała się. Znajdowali się właśnie w parku, a obok nie było nikogo innego. Ale Karmie to nie przeszkadzało. Zawsze lubił rzeczy, których inni nie potrafili zrozumieć. Cóż, był lekko inny.

Chwyciła skraj jego płaszcza, zmuszając go, by zwrócił na nią uwagę.

\- Co się stało? - spytał cicho - Coś zgubiłaś?

Pokiwała głową, po czym zrobiła niepewny krok do przodu. Potknęła się jednak i wylądowałaby na ziemi gdyby nie to, iż podtrzymał ją i chwycił w swoje ramiona.

\- Hej, wszystko w porządku?

Był w stanie wyczuć jak jej delikatne ramiona oplatają się obok niego. Była taka łagodna, niepewna, być może nieśmiała. Teraz, kiedy na to patrzył, nie był w stanie zrozumieć, dlaczego mu się tak podobała.

\- Przepraszam, przyjacielu - szepnęła.

Ah. Czyli jednak przyjaciele. Tak o nim myśli. Chyba mu się nie udało.

\- Za co przepraszasz? Nie zrobiłaś nic złego. Tylko się potknęłaś - te słowa nie były w stanie oddać tego, co czuł. Przyjaciele. Tylko przyjeciele.

W tym samym momencie poczuł nagły ból w plecach. Jej ramiona zacisnęły się i to ona go podrzymywała.

\- Zrobiłam.

Jej twarz zamazywała mu się przed oczyma. Co się działo? Oraz dlaczego... Dlaczego nagle wyglądała inaczej? Jej włosy były białe, grzywka zasłaniała jedno oko. Drugie zaś patrzyło na niego zimne.

\- Zrobiłam - powtórzyła, ale on już nie był w stanie tego usłyszeć. Jego oczy zamknęły się wbrew jego woli. - Zabiłam cię, Karma. 

A potem cofnęła się, wyciągając z jego ciała strzykawkę, która przytępiła jego zmysły oraz nóż, który trafił prosto w jego serce.

Stało się. 

Karma Akebane był martwy.


	3. Ten pierwszy, pechowy raz

Ból.

Nikt nie powiedział, że umieranie nie jest bolesne.

\- Karma-kun.

Zabawne. Zupełnie jakby słyszał kogoś, kogo dawno znał.

Kogo?

\- Karma-kun.

A, więc to tak. Umarł. I to dlatego wydaje mu się, że słyszy głosy martwych.

\- Karma, słyszysz mnie?

_Co to za miejsce?_

_A więc tak ma wyglądać piekło? Takie ciepłe, takie ciemne..._

\- Koro-sensei, Karma-kun się źle czuje. Nie odpowiada na nasze wołania...

Ehh...

To brzmiało jak zbyt piękny sen.

Wypadało by w końcu otworzyć oczy, nie?

Więc to zrobił. Karma Akebane otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się w około.

A potem je zamknął.

I raz jeszcze otworzył.

_Nie. To nie sen. To było realne. Zbyt realne._

\- Karma, dobrze się czujesz? - usłyszał doskonale znany sobie głos. Niebieskowłosy chłopak nachylał się nad nim, a jego oczy patrzyły na niego z zaniepokojeniem.

\- Na... Nagisa? - wyszeptał Karma, zrywając się na równe nogi.

\- Co ci jest, Karma-kun? Wyglądasz, jakbyś zobaczył ducha - zaśmiał się chłopak, po czym odwrócił się do tych, którzy znajdowali się za nim. - Koro-sensei, z Karmą już lepiej... Chyba.

Zrobił ruch, jakby miał zamiar odejść, ale Karma dopadł go prędko i złapał za dłoń.

\- Co ty tu robisz, Nagisa? Nie powinieneś być... Nie chcesz mi chyba powiedzieć, że oboje trafiliśmy do tego samego miejsca po śmierci?

Nagisa zmarszczył brwi.

\- O czym ty mówisz, Karma-kun? Przecież oboje żyjemy, nie? Na pewno dobrze się czujesz? Może przełożymy turniej na później?

Turniej?

Dopiero teraz Karma zauważył tych, którzy znajdowali się za Nagisą.

Cała ich klasa, przygotowująca się jakby do walki. Co oni mieli zamiar zrobić? Wzrok Karmy prześlizgnął się po ich broniach. Żadna z nich nie mogła zabić, nie były do tego stworzone.

Myśl, Karma, myśl. Turniej. Turniej

Zawody mające zdecydować, czy zabiją, czy uratują Koro-sensei'a.

Był! Był tam. Olbrzymia ośmiornica, śmiejąca się i przyglądająca ich przygotowaniom.

A więc jednak.

Jak? Jakim cudem znowu się tu znalazł? I to w tym dniu, który o wszystkim zdecydował?

Ale coś jeszcze było nie tak.

Wszystko było... Wyższe? Wzrok zdawał się mu płatać figle, ale faktycznie, gdy tylko przyjrzał się uważniej otoczeniu, upewnił się, że jego osąd jest prawdziwy - wszytko było wyższe niż pamiętał. 

Nie...

To on był niższy.

Spojrzał zdezorientowany na swoje ciało. Na śmieszny strój, którego już teraz w życiu by nie założył.

\- Karma-kun?

Podniósł gwałtownie wzrok, patrząc na swojego dawno martwego przyjaciela. Nie sądził, że dane im będzie jeszcze raz się spotkać. Zawsze żałował, że nigdy nie powiedział Nagisie, ile dla niego znaczył jego pierwszy przyjaciel.

A teraz Nagisa był tutaj.

Żywy.

Karma wstał, po czym zaskakując samego siebie, mocno przytulił chłopaka.

\- Ka--Karma-kun, co ty robisz?

Karma uśmiechnął się.

\- Nic mi nie jest - odparł, puszczając go i kładąc mu dłonie na ramionach - Po prostu cieszę się, że cię widzę, Nagisa. Zacznijmy zawody.

Wypuścił wstrząśniętego przyjaciela, po czym skierował się do dawnej klasy.

Zyskał drugą szansę.

I nie miał zamiaru jej zmarnować.

W końcu żyło się tylko dwa razy, czyż nie?

\---

Karma przysiadł z boku, obserwując całą sytuację. Póki co, lepiej, aby się nie wychylał i spokojnie poczekał na rozwój wydarzeń.

_Pomyślmy... W tamtym świecie Nagisa wygrał. Postanowiliśmy uratować Koro-sensei'a, ale nie udało się. W ostatnim dniu nas wykiwali. Czyli to przeciw tamtej pułapce muszę skierować swoje siły.._

_Tylko czy powinniśmy obronić Koro-sesei'a?_

_Co, jeśli naprawdę zniszczy Ziemię?_

\- Zdecydowałem się być za tym, by ocalić Koro-sensei'a - odezwał się Nagisa zza jego pleców.

Karma wysłał mu półuśmiech.

Oczywiście. Nagisa jeszcze nie ma prawa wiedzieć, że to on zabije ośmiornicę.

\- Gratuluję, Nagisa - mruknął Karma, po czym wstał. Większość klasy już zdecydowała. Podzielili się tak samo jak wcześniej.

Cóż za głupie zawody, gdy i tak znasz wynik.

Znajome, ale jakże młode twarze jego dawnych kolegów z klasy wpatrywały się w niego z napięciem. Jakby miał wybrać co innego. Jakby miał zmienić nagle swoją decyzję. Przez ułamek sekundy ich dorosłe twarze, pełne zmarszczek i odpowiedzialności, którą niosła ze sobą dorosłość, porkryły się z tymi dziecięcymi, pełnymi nadzieji i niewinności.

Oni jeszcze nic nie wiedzieli. Nie mieli najmniejszego pojęcia przypuszczać, ile smutku i żalu miała przynieść przyszłość.

Wyglądają jak banda dzieciaków, która szykuje się do wojny, przemknęło przez myśl Karmie.

_Heh, sam teraz jestem gimnazjalistą. Nie powinienem ich lekceważyć._

Minął ośmiornicę, starając się ze wszystkich sił na nią nie patrzeć. Widok jej twarzy, gdy umierała z uśmiechem, na zawsze pozostał w pamięci Karmy. Choćby nie wiem, jak starał się o tym zapomnieć, pamiętał.

_Uratuję cię, ośmiornico._

Tak... To nie byłby taki zły pomysł. Raz jeszcze zagrać na nosie przeznaczeniu. Oszukać rząd i zaśmiać im się w twarz.

_A jak nie, to tym razem ja cię zabiję._

Karma uśmiechnął się do Koro-sensei'a, wyciągając nóż z czerwoną farbą.

\- Jestem za tym, by zabić.

\----

Jakie nudne.

Jak koszmarnie nudne.

Dlaczego ich strategia w ogóle się nie zmieniła?

Karma ziewnął głośno, schowany na drzewie. Pamiętał doskonale, gdzie czaił się każdy przeciwnik i jak zakończyło się starcie. Dlatego też, z pełną świadomością, kopiował swoje ruchy, wysyłając swych ludzi na pewną przegraną.

W końcu na placu boju został tylko on i Nagisa.

Jakże przewidywalne.

Nie było już potrzeby się ukrywać.

\- Nagisa-kun, możesz już wyjść - zawołał Karma. Na jego ustach wykwitł uśmieszek.

Jak dawno nie walczył z Nagisą. Minęło już tyle lat od jego śmierci. A teraz Nagisa był tu.

Oh, wreszcie skończy się nuda.

Tak jak Karma podejrzewał, Nagisa wyłonił się zza drzewa, szybki i zabójczy niby wąż. Gdyby chciał, mógłby być doskonałym zabójcą. Ale zamiast tego wybrał kontynuację nauki.

Cóż, można też i tak.

\- Nagisa, jesteś pewien, że chcesz uratować ośmiornicę? - spytał Karma, obserwując uważnie swojego przeciwnika - Jeśli naprawdę zniszczy Ziemię..

\- Tak się nie stanie - odparł z hardością w głosie Nagisa - Znajdziemy sposób, by do tego nie dopuścić.

_Czy gdybym się teraz po prostu poddał, byłoby to podejrzane? Zapewnie tak, czyż nie?_

_A zresztą... Kogo ja próbuję oszukać. Pragnąłem powrotu do tej walki od ponad piętnastu lat._

\- Ty to powiedziałeś - odparł Karma.

A potem ruszył.

Ze zdziwieniem zauważył, jak bardzo różna jest walka z ciałem nastolatka od walki jako dorosły mężczyzna. Wtedy był wyższy, a co za tym idzie, silniejszy. Teraz zaś był mniejszy, bardziej zwrotny i zwinniejszy.

Oraz posiadał wiedzę z tamtych lat, którą mógł wykorzystać.

Nagisa spróbował zaatakować go z lewej, ale Karma zauważył ten ruch i postrzymał chłopaka. Oczy Nagisy rozszerzyły się ze zdumieniem, gdy Karma wykorzystując prostą dźwignię rzucił go na plecy.

Zaraz jednak czerwonowłosy cofnął się.

\- Wstawaj, Nagisa. Stać cię na więcej.

Wciąż nie widział tego morderczego wzroku Nagisy, którym tamten obdarzył go podczas tamtej walki.

Nie miał zamiaru wygrać, ot tak po prostu.

Nagisa wstał zwinnie, po czym przykucnął, szukając się do odparcia ewentualnych ataków Karmy.

\- Nie bój się - zaśmiał się czerwonowłosy. - Nie zaatakuję cię... Jeszcze. Chcę, byś zaatakował mnie w pełni poważny.

Zmiana nastąpiła niemal błyskawicznie. W jednej chwili Nagisa stał przed nim, niepewny co robić, w drugiej zaś był już przy nim, celując w jego głowę. Karma zmuszony został do cofnięcia się, opierając kolejne ataki.

Wreszcie coś się działo!

Ich walka trwała w najlepsze jeszcze kilka minut. Żaden nie miał zamiaru się poddać. Nagisa próbował go przekonać do zmiany zdania, ale Karma słuchał go jednym uchem.

Jaki to ma sens?

W końcu Karma przycisnął Nagisę do ziemi, przyciskając mu nóż do szyji. Oboje dyszeli ciężko, zmęczeni walką.

Karma cofnął nóż.

\- Poddaję się - powiedział. - Nagisa, wygrałeś.

Mniejszy chłopak spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.

\- O czym ty mówisz?

Karma jedynie machnął głową w kierunku swego brzucha, gdzie nóż Nagisy zaznaczył go na niebiesko.

\- I tak już zginąłem, nie? - zaśmiał się.

Cóż, być może tak powinno się to wszystko skończyć.

\---

Tak jak podejrzewał Karma, początkowo klasa nie uwierzyła mu.

\- Specjalne lasery mające uwięzić tę ośmiornicę? - powtórzył Terasaka. - Masz nas za głupich? Gdyby rząd planował coś takiego, dawno by nam powiedział!

Reszta klasy mruknęła potakująco. Czy oni naprawdę nie rozumieli powagi sutuacji? Jeśli mieli działać, to wkrótce. Gdy czas się skończy, będzie już za późno.

\- Mógłbyś siedzieć cicho, góro mięsa? - Karma nie miał ochoty się z nim użerać. Już wystarczająco wiele lat przeżył obok niego. - Ja tu wyjaśniam ważną sprawę. Jak coś ci się nie podoba, możesz odejść. Ustaliliśmy, że staramy się uratować Koro-sensei'a, czyż nie? A może twoje priorytety się zmieniły?

Po klasie ponownie rozniosły się szepty, oceniające go. Nie mogą się po prostu na chwilę zamknąć i go wysłuchać? Karma zatęsknił za swoją firmą, gdzie to on był szefem. Gdzie wszyscy mieli do niego szacunek i nikt mu nie przerywał, a on mógł przyglądać się ich ciężkiej pracy, czasami aż zbyt często.. Ale nikogo nie szpiegował, prawda? Szef ma prawo wiedzieć, co robią jego pracownicy wieczorami.

\- Myślę, że powinniśmy sprawdzić, czy to prawda - to Kayano stanęła po jego stronie. - Karma-kun nie powiedziałby czegoś takiego, gdyby nie był pewien, że ma rację.

\- Mogę sprawdzić dane - zaproponowała Ritsu, uśmiechając się z ekranu. - Dowiedzieć się, czy rzeczywiście taki projekt został wzdrożony.

\- Zrób to, choć wątpię, by to tam było - czerwonowłosy był raczej sceptycznie nastawiony. Skoro nawet Karasuma-sensei oraz Bitch-sensei im nie powiedzieli...

\- To w sumie najprostsza droga, nie? - wtrącił Terasaka. - Ritsu...

\- Mógłbyś się wreszcie zamknąć? Próbuję myśleć - ale i to nie było do końca prawdą. Od kiedy tylko się tu znalazł, Karma wciąż zastanawiał się, co powinien zrobić. Jak postąpić. Oraz czy aby na pewno ocalenie Koro-sensei'a jest dobrym pomysłem.

Ale nikt nie miał prawa wiedzieć, o czym myśli. Któż by mu bowiem uwierzył?

\- Jest coś, co mnie ciekawi - niespodziewanie odezwał się Nagisa. - Skąd wiesz, gdzie mają być położone lasery? Oraz kiedy wytrzelą?

_Ponieważ to już przeżyłem, a nam nie udało się obronić Koro-sensei'a. Żyłem sobie spokojnie przez kilka lat aż zabiła mnie własna pracownica na pierwszej randce i jakimś cudem przeniosłem się w czasie..._ To miałby im powiedzieć?

_Chyba w innym życiu._

_Kurczę, właściwie, to j e s t inne życie... Nieważne._

\- Mam oczy, czyż nie? - Karma wskazał na swoją twarz, pragnąc im to zademonstrować. - Nie mówcie, że nic nie zauważyliście.

W sumie za pierwszym razem on też nic nie zauważył.... Mniejsza o to.

\- Jeśli chodzi o datę, to chyba logiczne, że będą czekać pod sam koniec, aż nasza czujność zmaleje - kontynuował - Przecież nie mają prawa wiedzieć, że nie mamy zamiaru zabić Koro-sensei'a. Dlatego też zapewnie odwloką to w czasie do samego końca. Oficjalnie jesteśmy jego zakładnikami. Mylę się?

Tym razem nikt nie zanegował jego słów. Mówił logicznie. Miał rację. Wreszcie ktoś to dostrzega.

\- Znalazłam.

Oczy wszystkich zwróciły się w stronę Ritsu, która uśmiechała się, zadowolona z siebie.

\- Jakim cudem? - Terasaka wyjął z ust Karmie pytanie, które ten chciał zadać.

\- Włamałam się to tu, to tam - dziewczyna nie chciała zdradzić większych szczegółów. - Tak czy siak, Karma-kun ma rację. Rzeczywiście rząd planuje jakaś duża akcję.. Niestety, nie jestem w stanie dowiedzieć się szczegółów.

Ale tyle wystarczyło. Wszyscy w klasie zaczęli mówić jeden przed drugiego, pragnąc czegoś się dowiedzieć, coś ustalić. Karma z delikatnym uśmiechem przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu z pewnej odległości. Dobrze było widzieć ich wszystkich, pracujących ze sobą. Nie mieli wszak pojęcia, że wkrótce ich drogi się rozejdą, część z nich wyemigruje, założy rodzinę, zginie w wypadkach..

\- Powinniśmy powiedzieć nauczycielom? - głos Terasaki wzniósł się ponad ten cały hałas.

Dobre pytanie. W końcu nikt nie wie, jak to się skończy.

\- Myślę, że lepiej zrobić to na własną rękę - zaproponowała cicho Kayano. - Nie chcę im przysparzać więcej problemów...

\- No, nie byłabym taka pewna. Ich pomoc może być przydatna - wtrąciła Nakamura. 

\- Ale mogą nas równie dobrze powstrzymać. Lepiej będzie bez nich - Itona, do tej chwili nie biorący udziału w dyskusji, także miał swoje zdanie.

\- Skoro mówi to Itona...

Część osób spojrzała pytająco na Karmę. Od kiedy to został mózgiem całej operacji? Na nic takiego się nie pisał!

\- Poradzimy sobie bez ich wiedzy - zdecydował w końcu. Nie był przekonany, czy mogą ufać Karasumie. Niby pomagał im tyle razy, ale..

Uczniowie popatrzyli na siebie. Nowy plan rodził się w ich głowach, teoretycznie niemożliwy do zrealizowania. Ale to byli oni. Nawet wysłało w kosmos dwójkę z nich. Jak mogło by sobie nie poradzić?

Decyzja zapadła.

\------

Sen Nagisy przerwał dźwięk dzwonka w komórce. Niechętnie wstała, po czym podczołgała się do wibrującego przedmiotu, bez którego nie potrafiła się już obejść.

\- Czego? - warknęła. Niech pożałują, że przerwali jej sen.

\- Co się dzieje z tą ośmiornicą?

Ah, to oni. Powinna się była domyśleć. Tylko oni mogą wydzwaniać o tak nieludzkiej porze.

\- Przecież wam napisałam - mruknęła - Klasa wie już o waszym finałowym projekcie. Gratuluję geniuszu. Gimnazjaliści potrafią przejrzeć plan, nad którym pracował cały świat.

W komórce zapadła cisza, przerywana tylko jej oddechem.

\- Więc? - spytała ostatecznie - Co mam robić? Zostawić ich w spokoju? Wymyśliliście coś, wspaniali geniusze? A może znowu będziecie się kryć jak tchórze, licząc że za was wszystko wyjaśnię?

Zazwyczaj nie była taka agesywna. Ale dziś niech mają za swoje. Wszak przerwali jej sen.

\- Jeśli dzieciakom się uda dotrzeć do sterowni, zabij ich - usłyszała bez zbytniego zdziwienia. Czyli taką decyzję podjęli. W sumie, było to logiczne.

\- Ośmiornica może się wściec.

\- Nieważne. Najwyżej plan ruszy trochę wcześniej niż myśleliśmy. Poradzisz sobie?

\- Z bandą dzieciaków bawiących się w zabójców? Jedną ręką.

\- Liczymy na ciebie. Odezwiemy się jutro.

A potem rozłączyli się. Wyciszyła komórkę, by wreszcie nikt jej nie przeszkadzał, po czym obróciła się na drugi bok.

Być może wreszcie uda jej się zasnąć.

\----

Zgodnie ze słowami Karmy, znaleźli potencjalne miejsca, gdzie pokrywane były lasery. Póki co nie próbowali ich jeszcze zniszczyć, ale Nagisa wiedziała, że prędzej czy później się za to zabiorą.

Jak powinna to zrobić? Ośmiornica musi umrzeć, tego była pewna.

I skąd, do licha, Karma wiedział o tym planie?

Westchnęła cicho, przysłuchując się podekscytowanej przemowie Terasaki. Był pewien, że wie, jak zniszczyć lasery i nie zostać przyłapanym.

Powoli, powoli, w myślach Nagisy zaczął kształtować się plan, co zrobić.

Wstała i dołączyła do dyskusji, maskując swe uczucia niewinnym uśmiechem.

\---

_kilka miesięcy później_

Wszystko szło zgodnie z planem. Lasery, mające stanowić barierę zostały rozbrojone w ciągu jednego dnia. Karma miał jedynie nadzieję, że już nic nie zostało.

Siedzieli prawie wszyscy w klasie na uboczu. Koro-sensei miał wrócić dopiero za jakiś czas. Nie powiedzieli mu o zastawionej pułapce - część osób obawiała się, że w takim wypadku mógłby zostać w klasie, aby uchronić ich przed ewentualnymi nieprzyjemności.

Karma oparł głowę o rękę. To tyle? Wystarczy poczekać ten jeden dzień, a sensei zostanie ocalony?

Ostateczny termin zbliżał się, a cała klasa czuła nastrój podenerwowania i niepokoju. Co, jeśli to nie wypali? Jeśli coś przeoczyli?

Nikt jednak nie miał pojęcia, jak bardzo denerwuje się pomysłodawca tego planu. Karma ledwo był w stanie powstrzymać się od nerwowego wybijania rytmu stopą.

Ten plan musi wypalić. Nic nie może pójść źle. Inaczej wszystko, co robili, pójdzie na marne.

\- Zrobiłam kilka ciastek - odezwała się nagle Kayano. Zielonowłosa wstała i pokazała słodkości. - Ma ktoś ochotę?

Wokół niej wkrótce zrobiło się tłoczno. Za namową kilku znajomych Kayano przyrządziła kilka ciast - jedna z nowości, która zaskoczyła Karmę. Nie pamiętał, by dziewczyna lubiła słodkości.

\- Jedzą jakby nigdy tego nie próbowali - mruknął pod nosem Karma, obserwując klasę. Będzie za nimi tęsknił, gdy skończy szkołę. Byli tacy zgrani...

\- A ty próbowałeś, Karma-kun? - Nagisa usiadł obok niego i zapraszająco zamachał ciastkiem przed twarzą chłopaka. - Kayano-chan polepszyła swoje umiejetności.

Karma uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela. Nie miał zbytniej ochoty na słodkości, ale i tak wziął ciastko.

\- Myślisz, że się uda, Karma-kun? - spytał Nagisa, patrząc na klasę.

Karma, korzystając z nieuwagi przyjaciela, odłożył słodkość na bok.

\- Oby - mruknął - Nigdy nie wiadomo, co wymyśli rząd. Choć szczerze, zdziwiłbym się, gdyby mieli jakiś kolejny plan. Ośmiornica nie da się tak łatwo zabić.

\- Pewnie masz rację - Nagisa kiwnął głową. - Choć jeśli mam być szczerzy, to...

Nie dokończył, gdyż w tej samej chwilo Kayano podeszła do nich, odganiając się od reszty klasy jak on natrętnych much.

\- Część Karma, Nagisa - odezwała się, zerkając szybko na błękitnowłosego chłopaka, po czym prędko odwróciła wzrok. Usiadła na wolnym miejscu obok nich - Szkoda, że wszystkich nie ma. Trochę się spóźniają, nie?

Ich plan był prosty. Mieli zamiar czekać w szkole aż termin zabójstwa minie. Dzięki temu gdyby ktoś chciałby uwięzić Koro-sensei'a, musiałby sobie poradzić i z nimi.

\- Mhm - mruknął Karma.

Zegar powoli odmierzał czas, ale jego nie mogło opuścić to złe przeczucie, jakby coś miało się wydarzyć.

Około 21:30 poszczególni uczniowie zaczęli kłaść się do spania.

Karma prychnął pogardliwie.

Kto tu mówił, że będzie czuwał? Jacy z nich obrońcy?

Rozejrzał się wzrokiem za Kayano, ale nie zauważył jej. A, faktycznie. Jakiś czas temu wyszła do łazienki.

\- Terasaka - mruknął, trącając butem leżącego chłopaka. - Ej, Terasaka! Budź się!

Jeden z nielicznych nieśpiących jeszcze uczniów przeciągnął się.

\- Ciiichaj, Karma. Nie jesteś śpiący? - i niemal w tej samej chwili zasnął.

Zatrzymał się, zorientowawszy się, że jest sam w pomieszczeniu ze śpiącymi gimnazjalistami.

Zegar powoli wybił 22.

\- Terasaka? - raz jeszcze trafił go butem, ale ten nie zareagował - Wstawaj.

Zmrużył brwi, zaniepokojony. Jak bardzo mocny miał sen tamten?

Karma raz jeszcze przyjrzał się sali. To było nienaturalne, taka duża liczba osób zasnęła niemal w tej samej chwili.

Czerwonowłosego ogarnęły bardzo złe przeczucia. Nachylił się nad Terasaką. Nadal wyczuwał puls, choć słaby.

Co tu się działo?

\- Nie śpisz? - usłyszał czyjś głos z tyłu.

Zesztywniał. Słyszał go nie raz. W koszmarach. W marzeniach. W snach.

\- Dziwne, wydawało mi się, że wszyscy zjedli moje ciastka... Tak się nad nimi starałam. Szkoda.

Odwrócił się.

To była ona.

Wyglądała inaczej, niż ją poznał, gdy była jego podwładną, ale to była ona. Miała długie, białe włosy, a jej twarz zdawała się nie mieć wieku. Mogła mieć równie dobrze 15 co 50 lat.

\- Kim... Kim jesteś? - wyszeptał Karma.

Nie odpowiedziała, zbliżając się do niego powoli. W dłoni trzymała katanę, machając nią jak zabawką.

\- Nie ma sensu ci tego mówić, czyż nie. Ale żałuj. Trzeba było zjeść ciasteczko. Wtedy mógłbyś umrzeć bez problemu.

Dostrzegła jego wściekły, a zarazem przerażony wzrok, po czym skinęła głową.

\- Dokładnie. W ich żyłach już krąży trucizna. I tak są martwi. Nie stawiaj oporu.

Jeszcze nie kończąc zdania, wyrwała się do przodu, przeskakując przez ławki. Broń zatoczyła piękny łuk, zmierzając ku sercu Karmy.

Byłby zginął, gdyby nie fakt, iż od wielu miesięcy nosił przy sobie nóż.

Stanęli w zwarciu, broń przy broni.

\- Chcesz mnie zabić? - szepnęła.

A potem jej twarz zmieniła się. W ułamku sekundy stała przed nim żywa Kayano Kaede.

Karma wzdrygnął się.

I to wystarczyło.

Dziewczyna poruszyła się prędko, zatapiając w jego szyi ostrze broni. Jej włosy wróciły do poprzedniego koloru, a oczy patrzyły na niego obojętnie, gdy upadał.

\- Trzeba było zjeść ciasteczko - mruknęła, wyciągając komórkę. Jej twarz rozjaśniło żółtawe światełko ekranu.

A potem nie było już nic.


	4. Poszukiwania zmiennokształtnej

Przebudzenie było bolesne.

Czerń ogarniała go całego, aż nic nie był w stanie zobaczyć.

A w tej czerni słyszał głosy.

Cześć z nich znał. Cześć je. Zupełnie jakby słyszał rozmowy odbywające się tuż obok niego, do których nie mógł dołączyć.

W czerni mignęły mu białe włosy.

Otworzył szeroko oczy, czerpiąc powietrze.

\- Karma-kun? - spytał Nagisa, nachylający się nad nim - Dobrze się czujesz?

Gdy Karma nic nie odpowiedział, niebieskowłosy chłopak dodał:

\- Wyglądasz strasznie blado. Miałeś jakiś koszmar?

Czerwonowłosy chłopak niemal automatycznie ogarnął wzrokiem otoczenie.

Polana. Zgromadzony tłum. Ośmiornica. Wzajemne przekrzykiwanie się i porównywanie broni.

Zwykły dzień w ich klasie. 

\- Nagisa, ja... - zaczął Karma, po czym urwał, gdyż dojrzał znajome zielone włosy.

Kayano.

Wściekłość narosła w jego wnętrzu, gdy przypomniał sobie, że Kayano zaczęła piec swoje wypieki tuż po tym, jak Karma ogłosił swój plan. Gdy w tamten ostatni dzień je zaproponowała, nikt jej nie podejrzewać.

Mogła je bez problemu zatruć.

Karma wstał nieco chwiejnie. Koro-sensei na sekundę oderwał wzrok od reszty klasy.

\- Nihishishi, Karma-kun, zdecydowałeś się?

Karma jednak bez oglądania się na nauczyciela wyminął go i wziął broń do ręki.

\- Nie mam humoru - mruknął. - Zakończmy to szybko.

\----

Nie potrafił się skupić na walce.

Jakim cudem ta sama dziewczyna pojawiła się w jego życiu dwukrotnie? Mało tego, zachowując ten sam wygląd? Wszak minęło ponad 20 lat. To było niemożliwe, po prostu niemożliwe.

Cholera, nic nie trzymało się kupy.

Jak ktoś mógł się o tym dowiedzieć? Przecież wiedziała o tym tylko ich klasa! Tylko oni wiedzieli o planie. Tylko oni wiedzieli, że wiedzą o ostatecznym planie zabójstwa Koro-sensei'a.

I tylko oni mogli siebie zdradzić. 

Ta twarz, którą mu pokazała zabójczyni... Twarz Kayano.

_Przyjacielu._

Tak go nazwała wtedy, w pierwszym życiu. Gdyby to była Kayano, miałoby to sens. Mogła zostać tu przesłana, aby dopilnować zabójstwa Koro-sensei'a. Wcześniej, w pierwszym życiu, nie wiedzieli o planie ostatecznego zabójstwa. A teraz, gdy się dowiedzieli, musiała działać. Zgromadziła ich w jednym miejscu, uśpiła, po czym zabiła po kolei.

Ale nadal coś w tym nie pasowało.

Przecież Kayano nie była zabójczynią. Chciała się zemścić za śmierć siostry.

Oraz z całą pewnością nie dysponowała mocą zmiany ciała.

Ta myśl sprawiła, że Karma uspokoił się. Troszeczkę. Tak, to nie było logiczne. Gdyby Kayano była ową "zmiennokształtną", nie ujawniałaby się. Poczekałaby do ostatniej chwili z atakiem, by być pewną, że wszystko zadziała.

Kto? Kto mógłby być zmiennokształtną?

Albo kto mógłby z nią współpracować?

Przecież zatruć ciastka mógł każdy. Zanim Kayano je przywiozła, ktoś mógł przy nich majstrować. A później, gdy zmiennokształtna zorientowała się, że ktoś nie śpi, specjalnie przybrała postać Kayano, najbardziej podejrzanej ze wszystkich.

Tylko jaki cel mogłaby mieć zmiennokształtna w takiej "zabawie"?

\- Karma-kun...

Zatrzymał się, z nożem tuż przy szyi Nagisy. Niebieskowłosy chłopak leżał pod nim, bez broni.

Karma zamrugał oczami ze zdziwienia.

Z tego wszystkiego nawet nie zauważył, kiedy wygrał.

\- Wygrałeś, Karma - szepnął Nagisa, patrząc na niego.

Tak, prawda.

Wygrał.

Ale nie miał takiego wrażenia. 

 

\----

Tego Karma jeszcze nie widział.

Cała klasa, tym razem już zupełnie na poważnie, zaczęła myśleć o zabójstwie Koro-sensei'a. Wcześniej też się nad tym starali, oczywiście, ale czuli, że jednak jest to zadanie niemożliwe.

A teraz zaś mieli zamiar to zrobić. I zdarzyć przed ostatecznym terminem, który zbliżał się wielkimi krokami.

Karma nie miał zamiaru wziąć udziału w układaniu planu. Nie, w tej chwili zabójstwo Koro-senseia najmniej go obchodziło.

Musiał poznać tożsamość zmiennokształtnej. Bez tego ani rusz. Nawet, gdyby ośmiornica umarła, Karmie wciąż groziło widmo śmierci w bliżej nieokreślonej przyszłości. Czym sobie wtedy zasłużył?

\- Myślisz, że to dobrze? - usłyszał znajomy głos. Karma uniósł lekko głowę, napotykając spojrzenie Nagisy.

\- Że wygrałem?

Nagisa kiwnął głową.

\- Nie mam ci tego za złe, Karma - powiedział. - Byłeś lepszy i dlatego przegrałem. Ale mimo wszystko, zastanawiam się.. Co, jeśli świat nie zostanie zniszczony, a my zabijemy Koro-sensei'a? 

O to nie musisz się martwić, Nagisa. Nawet, jakbyś wygrał, to i tak nic nie zdziałasz. Skończy się to tak, że to ty go zabijesz, pomyślał pesymistycznie Karma.

\- Taki jest cel tej klasy - mruknął Karma. - Zabić ośmiornicę. Jedynie my możemy tego dokonać.

Nagisa zastanowił się.

\- Tak, ale jednak... To by było niemal tak, jakbyś zabił człowieka. Może i Koro-sensei'a nie wygląda już jak człowiek, ale kiedyś nim był. Jego serce i dusza są człowieka. Dlatego właśnie był w stanie kochać.

Karma wstał.

\- Wiem. Wiem, Nagisa - mruknął z roztargnieniem.

\- Trochę się dziwnie czuję, patrząc na to, jak dyskutują o tym, jak go zabić - dodał Nagisa. - Niby wcześniej też mieliśmy taki zamiar, ale teraz...

Urwał, a niemal w tej samej chwili Karma poczuł, że ma jakiś punkt zaczepienia.

\- Co mówiłeś wcześniej?

\- Co mówiłem? - powtórzył Nagisa. - Trochę się dziwnie czuję, że...

\- Nie, nie, wcześniej. Pamiętasz, mówiłeś coś o sercu i...

\- Tak - odparł zupełnie zbity z tropu Nagisa. - Koro-sensei był kiedyś człowiekiem. To oczywiste, że...

Ale i tym razem Karma mu przerwał.

\- Dobra, już mam. Dzięki, Nagisa.

Uśmiechnął się, po czym od razu ruszył w stronę klasy.

Musiał znaleźć kilka rzeczy.

A później będzie mógł działać.

\----

Po godzinie rysunek był gotowy.

Starał się przedstawić go jak najwyraźniej, choć wiedział, że zapewnie zawiera kilka błędów. Nie widział twarzy zmiennokształtnej wyraźnie, nie był też pewien, czy jego tok myślenia jest prawidłowy.

Ale to była jedyna rzecz, której mógł się uchwycić. Obie dziewczyny w obu światów i czasów łączyła jedna rzecz - wygląd. Ich twarz się nie zmieniała. Włosy miały taki sam kolor.

To mogła być ta sama dziewczyna. Mogła, ale nie musiała. Ale nawet jeśli, ktoś z klasy musiał mieć z nią kontakt.

To był jedyny pomysł, jaki Karmie przyszedł do głowy, by ją wykurzyć ze swojej norki.

Być może przez to umrze. Być może nie.

Ale na pewno zmiennokształtna nie zignoruje faktu, że ktoś ją zna.

Klasa jak zawsze była pełna rozmów, gwaru i hałasu. Koro-sensei próbował im coś wytłumaczyć, ale Karma nie słuchał go.

Na usta chłopaka wkradł się cichy uśmiech, gdy lekcja się skończyła. Nadal mieli zajęcia, więc mógł przepytać wszystkich, co to jednej osoby.

Wstał, po czym podszedł do swoich przyjaciół. Nagisa dyskutował o czymś z Kayano, a obok nich siedział Terasaka, który, ku zdumieniu Karmy, nic nie robił, jedynie im się przysłuchiwał.

\- O, Karma-kun - odezwał się Nagisa, który jako pierwszy go zauważył. - Coś się stało? Od wczoraj jesteś trochę dziwny...

A więc się zorientował, co? Karma pozwolił, aby na jego wargi wpłynął kpiący uśmieszek.

\- Właściwie, to kogoś szukam - zaczął po prostu, po czym wyciągnął swój rysunek. - Znacie ją?

Siedzący obok Terasaka niemal zakrztusił się bułką z tuńczykiem, którą właśnie z wielką satysfakcją przeżywał.

\- Chcesz mnie zabić? - jęknął po chwili, gdy opanował już sytuację. - Dlaczego szukasz jakiejś dziewczyny? Zakochałeś się czy co?

Karma wzruszył ramionami, odnotowując sobie w myślach tę relację. Tymczasem Kayano zmarszczyła brwi, wpatrując się w rysunek.

\- Ładna jest - stwierdziła po chwili. - Znajoma?

Nagisa nachylił się obok niej, także oceniając szkic.

\- Dlaczego jej szukasz, Karma? - spytał.

Karma jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

\- Muszę ją znaleźć. Pożyczyłem jej podręcznik, a ona mi go nie oddała. Wiem, że jest z naszej szkoły. Ktoś musi ją znać. Więc dlatego, jakbyście ją znali, to powiedzcie jej, by się ze mną jutro skontaktowała.

Kayano zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Ale jak ona się nazywa?

\- Nie wiem. Dlatego pytam.

Nie dodając nic więcej, Karma zabrał rysunek, który trzymał Nagisa. Miał jeszcze resztę klasy do przepytania.

Ktoś musiał ją znać.

\---

Karma wiedział, kim jest Nagisa. Wiedział, że istnieje.

Przepytał wcześniej wszystkich z klasy. Pokazał ten rysunek.

Jak tylko go zobaczyła, chciało jej się śmiać.

I płakać.

Czy Karma nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak głupio postępuje? Teraz ona nie miała wyboru. Musiała go zabić, choć to wielce skomplikuje misję.

Może powinna poczekać, aż zabiją Koro-sensei'a. Aż Ziemia zostanie ocalona. Na Ziemi nieszczególnie jej zależało.

Ale na własnym życiu tak.

Głupi Karma.

Jak może być aż tak głupi?

Uniosła włosy do góry, nanosząc na nie szampon. Zawsze, kiedy się kąpała, wracała do swojego normalnego wyglądu. Było to niebezpieczne i ryzykowne, ale nie miała innego wyboru. Nie było nic przyjemnego w udawaniu innej niż była.

Choć nie chciała się przed sobą do tego przyznać, polubiła tą klasę.

I to właśnie tak ją niepokoiło. 

Zaakceptowali innych. Osoby, które mało brakowało, by zamieniły się w potwora. Oraz zaakceptowali Koro-senseia, mimo iż wiedzieli, że był on mordercą. Zabójcą. Zaakceptowali Bitch-sensei. A przecież ona także pracowała jako zabójczyni.

Każdy dzień, który tu spędzała, był dla niej udręką.

Jeśli zabójstwo się przeciągnie.. Jeśli zabójstwo się przeciągnie, może pęknąć. Złamać się. Poprosić o pomoc.

Być może...

Być może, gdyby tylko całą klasa udała się z pomocą...

Być może udałoby się ją ocalić.

Nie.

Nie może tak myśleć. Z wściekłością pokręciła głową, po czym wyszła spod prysznica. Zakręciła wodę i wytarła swoje ciało ręcznikiem. Nieliczne blizny nadal były widoczne. Powinny się leczyć. Ale te blizny pochodziły jeszcze z czasów, gdy była człowiekiem. Gdy miała słabe, ludzkie ciało. Gdy żyła po to, by przeżyć.

Właśnie. Wszystko, co robiła, było by przeżyć.

Dlatego nie może zdradzić.

Dlatego musi kontynuować misję.

Sama wybrała współpracę z nimi.

To była jej decyzja. Teraz nie wolno jej się wycofać.

Ochlapała twarz zimną wodą, która od razu przyniosła jej orzeźwienie.

Tak.

Nie powinna myśleć o zdradzie. 

Na tym świecie była tylko jedna osoba, której była wierna.

Ta klasa, Końcowa Klasa, była tylko chwilowa. Po zabójstwie ich nauczyciela, ona odejdzie. Nikt jej nie zobaczy.

Ale przedtem będzie musiała porozmawiać z Karmą.

A jeśli okaże się zagrożeniem, zabije go bez wahania.

Bo na tym właśnie polegała jej praca.

\---

Ona czekała na niego, gdy tylko wyszedł ze szkoły. Specjalnie się osiągał. Ponieważ wiedział, że ona zareaguje. Z tego, co ją poznał, mógł się domyślić, że nie czuje do niego żadnych emocji.

Był dla niej tylko celem. Jednym z wielu. Kimś, kto przeszkadzał jej w zabiciu Koro-senseia.

\- Długo czekałaś? - spytał ją, jakby spóźnił się na randkę. Zabawne, ostatnio też na niej byli. A on wciąż nie znał jej imienia.

Tyn razem mógł się jej wyraźniej przyjrzeć. Dobrze zapamiętał, miała białe włosy, jedno oko zaś zasłaniała opaska. Jej sylwetka była szczupła. Nigdy by się nie domyślił, że może być taka silna. Ubrana była w czarną, krótką sukienkę, która jednak niezbyt jej pasowała. Może gdyby ubrała się bardziej kolorowo, wydawałaby się milsza. Mógłby zapomnieć, kim naprawdę była.

Ale jakkolwiek by nie próbował, tej jednej rzeczy zapomnieć nie mógł.

Zabiła go. I to nie raz, a dwa.

\- Możesz przestać udawać - odezwała się cicho, zimno. Ale to nadal nie był ten lodowaty, chłodny ton, którym odzywała się do niego wcześniej. - Czuję od ciebie strach.

Strach? Czy naprawdę się bał? Jednej dziewczyny, młodszej od niego? Wszak nie był tylko gimnazjalistą. Żył dłużej, o wiele dłużej niż mogłaby podejrzewać.

Uśmiechnął się do niej, choć nie było mu wcale do śmiechu.

Bowiem w niej byli coś innego, innego od tamtej obcej dziewczyny, która nie miała dla nikogo litości.

\- Akurat ciebie to się nie boję - odparł.

I tym razem to już nie kłamał.

Nie bał się jej. Nie jej.

\- Więc to tak - odparła po prostu.

\- Jak? - nie był w stanie się powstrzymać i musiał ją o to spytać.

Na jej twarzy pojawiło się zdumienie, a później... Zmieszanie? Chyba jeszcze nikt ją o to nie pytał.

\- Twój strach dotyczy czegoś innego - mimo, iż starała się mówić pewnym tonem, w jej wzroku kryło się zwątpienie. Czyżby cały czas coś innego przykuwało jej uwagę? Tylko co?

\- A czego?

\- Myślisz, że mam pojęcie? - warknęła, tracąc swoje zwykłe opanowanie. Spojrzała na swoją komórkę - Nie potrafię czytać w twoich myślach. Ty mi to powiedź, Karma.

\- Nazwałaś mnie po imieniu.

\- I co w tym takiego dziwnego? - prychnęła.

\- Potwiedziłaś właśnie moje przypuszczenia - chłopak nie był w stanie ukryć zadowolenia. - Co daje mi dwie opcje: albo ktoś z klasy dał ci informacje..albo jesteś jedną z uczennic.

\- Brawo - odparła ironicznie, niezbyt tym przejęta. - Ale jeśli myślisz, że ci powiem, kim jestem, to się grubo mylisz. Ważniejsze, czego ode mnie chcesz?

\- Odpowiedzi na moje pytania?

\- Mnie o to pytasz?

\- A widzisz tu kogoś innego?

Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w niego, zupełnie jakby chciała odczytać, czy mówi na serio, czy też się z niej po prostu nabija.

\- Dlaczego miałabym ci pomóc? - spytała ostatecznie.

Karma tylko na to czekał. Na jego ustach wykwitł zadowolony uśmieszek, gdy podniósł do góry swoją komórkę - Ponieważ nie będziesz miała innego wyjścia. Na pewno słyszałaś o Ritsu, czyż nie? Obiecała, że przekaże całą nasza rozmowę ośmiornicy, jeśli nie wrócę przed wieczorem.

\- A. - To była jej jedyna reakcja.

Minęła minuta. Dwie. Trzy.

\- Naprawdę nic cię to nie obchodzi? To, że twój sekret wyjdzie na jaw? - Karma sam już nie wiedział, co powinien o tym wszystkim myśleć.

\- Odchodzi. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo. Zastanawiam się tylko, skąd mnie znasz. Zrobiłam ci coś? Zabiłam matkę? Kochankę? Przyjaciela? A może okradłam dom? Albo ktoś cię wynajął, abyś się mnie pozbył? Jakiś mój wróg? Czy może należysz do jakiejś tajnej organizacji, która ubzdurała sobie, że jestem ich wrogiem? Wrogiem całego świata? Albo pragniesz mnie zwerbować? To by mnie nie zdziwiło. Wielu już próbowało. I za każdym razem otrzymywali tą samą odpowiedź. Ale ty nie wyglądasz, jakbyś działał z czyjegoś polecenia. Jaki masz więc cel?

Tyle słów z jej ust jeszcze nie słyszał.

Co mu zrobiła? Jeszcze ma czelność o to pytać? Co mu zrobiła. Wolne żarty.

\- Pragniesz zabić ośmiornicę?

\- Chyba cię o coś pytałam - odparła zimno. - Skąd mnie znasz? I dlaczego uważałeś, że powinieneś mnie szukać akurat w tej klasie?

\- Uwierzyłabyś mi, gdybym ci powiedział, że miałem przeczucie?

\- Nie.

\- Więc tego nie powiem. Teraz moja kolej. Co z ośmiornicą?

\- Zostałam wysłana. Nic więcej, nic mniej.

A więc jednak. Nie działała sama. Ciekawe, czy była powiązana z tym szalonym naukowcem. Tym, przez którego prawie zginął Itona.

\- W takim razie...

\- Teraz ja - przerwała mu. - Skąd o mnie wiesz?

Przez chwilę na poważnie rozważał, czy nie powiedzieć jej prawdy. Ale czy by mu uwierzyła?

Spojrzał na jej oko. Niby żyła w świecie, gdzie naukowcy zamieniali ludzi w ośmiornice...

\- A jakbym powiedział, że znam twoją przyszłość?

Milczenie przerywały tylko cykady. Chyba mu nie wierzy. Trochę szkoda. Być może gdyby udało się ją przeciągnąć na jego stronę, zachowałby swe życie. Nie musiałby znów powtarzać tych dni.

Patrzyła na niego tak, jakby chciała odczytać jego myśli. Znowu. Nie lubił tego spojrzenia. Wydawała się wiedzieć coś, co powinien wiedzieć, ale ona nie zamierzała mu tego powiedzieć. Albo nie mogła.

Włączyła komórkę i wybrała czyjś numer, obserwowana bacznie przez bystre oczy Karmy.

\- Z.?

Nic więcej nie powiedziała. Nikt nie odebrał. Odsunęła dłoń z komórką od ucha. Wydawała się wręcz nie być w stanie uwierzyć we własne słowa, gdy odezwała się:

\- Być może będę w stanie ci uwierzyć.


	5. Ślicznotka, Kicia i Motylek

\- Mógłbyś przestać się tak kręcić? - warknęła do niego zabójczyni, wyciągając do niego dłoń. - Masz bilety. I żeby był mi to ostatni raz, kiedy będę ci je kupować.

\- Nie potrafię - odparł Karma - Jakiś problem?

\- W tym, że żyjesz - mruknęła.

Ale tak naprawdę nie to było ich problemem. Problemem było miejsce, gdzie zmierzali.

Opuszczali Japonię, a Karma nie miał pojęcia, czy będzie w stanie tam powrócić. Po co jechali i gdzie dokładnie, tego nie chciała zdradzić. Po prostu pojechała z nim autobusem w kierunku lotniska, nic mu nie wyjaśniając - cała drogę bowiem rozmawiała z kimś przez komórkę, próbując ich przekonać, by kupili jej bilety na najbliższy lot. Oraz że nie będzie sama. I że jest to bardzo ważna sprawa. Oczywiście, Karma kilkakrotnie usiłował jej przerwać, zagadać do niej... Ona jednak uparcie go ignorowała. A to nie działało zbyt dobrze na chłopaka.

\- Więc? - spytał więc, gdy tylko usiedli na ławce w poczekalni, korzystając z faktu, iż przyprowadziwszy go tutaj, raczej by go nie zabiła - Można by wiedzieć, gdzie dokładnie zmierzamy?

\- Do Anglii, przecież już ci...

\- Gdzie _dokładnie?_ \- powtórzył, akcentując ostatni wyraz. - Tam, gdzie są ci, którzy zlecili ci zadanie?

\- Jak wiesz, to po co pytasz? - Skrzywiła się ze złością, po czym spojrzała na komórkę. - Idę na chwilę do toalety. I nie waż się mnie śledzić!

Odeszła, zostawiając Karmę samego.

Nie iść... Gdyby o tym nie wspomniała, raczej by o tym nie pomyślał. Ale teraz, gdy pokazała mu taką opcję.. Musiał przyznać, że go to zainteresowało. Czy miała zamiar coś przed nim ukryć?

Nie doceniała go.

A Karma nienawidził, gdy ktoś go nie doceniał.

I dlatego poszedł, zachowując oczywiście odpowiednią odległość, by nie mogła go zauważyć. Jej zachowanie było stanowczo zbyt podejrzane.

Dziewczyna jednak rzeczywiście skierowała się do toalety, na co Karma jeknął. Jeśli on spróbuje się udać tam na lotnisku, ktoś na pewno zwróci mu uwagę. Nie byłoby to takie złe, gdyby nie to, że ona także by się wtedy zorientowała, co zamierzał zrobić.

Gdybym był Nagisą, mógłbym udać dziewczynę, pomyślał, decydując się poczekać na zabójczynię przed drzwiami.

\---

Nagisa przygryzła wargę, wpatrując się w ekran komórki.

Dlaczego jeszcze nie odpisał? Co, jeśli rzeczywiście..?

Nie, nie mogła tak długo nad tym myśleć. Słowa, które wypowiedział Karma, potwierdzały jej teorię odnośnie tego, kim był. A to oznaczało, że Z. musiał już być..

Pokręciła głową ze złością, odglądając komórkę na bok. Otworzyła torebkę i wyciągnęła z niej małe opakowanie, którego zawartość już chwilę później wylądowała w jej ustach. Skrzywiła się, czując cierpki smak i wyrzuciła opakowanie do stojącego w kącie kabiny kosza na śmieci. Dopiero wtedy wyszła z toalety.

\- Szybka jesteś - głos Karmy rozległ się tuż przy jej uchu.

Idiota.

Zaiste, idiota.

\- Od kiedy zamieniłeś się w podglądacza, Karma? - już w chwili, gdy wypowiedziała te słowa, zganiła się. Nie powinna być dla niego zbyt miła, jeszcze ją rozpozna. Od razu więc dodała: - Idziemy. Mamy mało czasu.

Chłopak uniósł brew.

\- Odpisał ci?

Drgnęła lekko. Skąd wiedział?

\- Kto niby? - mruknęła, wymijając chłopaka. Nie doceniła go? Nie, raczej niemożliwe.. Przecież go znała, nie posiadał takich informacji..

A może jednak?

Mógł przecież je dostać wcześniej... Nie teraz, nie od niej, ale kiedyś, w czasach, których nie pamiętała, w innym świecie, który dostępny był tylko dla niego..

Nie, nie powiedziałaby mu tego. Inaczej nie zachowywałby się tak ostrożnie.

\- A, więc jednak był to ktoś - wargi Karmy rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu.

\- Nic takiego nie powiedziałam - ucięła i przyspieszyła kroku. Jeśli się pomyliła... Jeśli się pomyliła i to nie on...

Cóż, w takim wypadku po prostu będzie musiała sprawić, by zapadł w wieczny sen, z którego miał się nigdy nie obudzić. 

\---

Gdy wysiedli na lotnisku, przywitała ich krótkowłosa kobieta, stojąca z ogromnym kartonem, na którym napisane było: "Dwójka zagubionych uczniów prosi o zgłoszenie się u znalazcy". Gdy tylko zabójczyni to zauważyła, prychnęła i podeszła do nieznajomej.

\- Co ty sobie myślisz? - syknęła po angielsku. - To wcale nie jest śmieszne!

\- Ciebie też miło widzieć, Uczennico-san - kobieta uśmiechnęła się od ucha do ucha, po czym zwróciła się do Karmy. - Jestem Kicia i jestem opiekunką tej niepełnosprawnej społecznie dziewczyny. Mam nadzieję, że cię nie zanudziła na śmierć?

\- Karma Akebane - przedstawił się chłopak, przyglądając się jej uważnie. W przeciwieństwie do zabójczyni, Kicia nie wyglądała groźnie. Ubrana była w krzykliwy strój, który z całą pewnością przyprawiłby o papilację niejedną kobietę lubiącą modę.

\- Jesteś Japończykiem? - spytała z ciekawością kobieta, prowadząc ich do samochodu. - Wybacz, że nie mówię w twoim języku, ale ledwo potrafię angielski... Właśnie, jesteś w stanie mnie zrozumieć?

\- Bez problemu - mruknął Karma, włączając w życie swą nową taktykę. - słuchać, dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej o obu kobietach, po czym wykorzystać te fakty.

\- No to cudownie! - tamta jeszcze bardziej się rozpogodziła. - Bałam się, że w przeciwnym razie nasz Motylek musiałby robić nam za tłumacza. A tak między nami, ja bym tam na nią nie liczyła w tej kwestii. Zawsze coś przekształca na swoje widzimisię.

\- Motylek? - Karma spojrzał z uniesioną brwią na białowłosą zabójczynię, która z nagłym zainteresowaniem zaczęła przyglądać się swoim paznokciom.

\- To nie ja to wymyśliłam - mruknęła po japońsku do Karmy. - Stwierdzili, że to do mnie pasuje i zaczęli mnie tak nazywać, choć setki razy im mówiłam, by przestali!

Im? Czyżby tym drugim "kimś" był Z., do którego próbowała się wcześniej dodzwonić?

\- Po angielsku, po angielsku - przerwała im Kicia, żwawo machając rękami. - Ja tu obca być i nic nie rozumieć, dobrze?

Motylek wywróciła oczami.

\- Musisz dzielić to, co mówi, na pół, a potem jeszcze raz na pół. Dopiero wtedy możesz zacząć myśleć o tym, czy by nie potraktować jej słów na poważnie. Kicia zawsze przesadza - szepnęła do Karmy po japońsku.

Czerwonowłosy chłopak mruknął jedynie coś niewyraźnie w odpowiedzi. Proszę, proszę, czyli w odpowiednim towarzystwie jej charakter zmienia się o 180°?

\- Motylek! - jęknęła Kicia, po czym zwróciła się do Karmy. - Powiedz jej tam po waszemu, aby przestała się wygłupiać.

\- Nie potrzebuję tłumacza, aby z tobą rozmawiać - zauważyła zabójczyni.

\- O? A przed chwilą to co było? Zwykła rozmowa?

\- Po prostu wyrażam swoje zdanie.

\- Przyznaj się, że po prostu tęskniłaś.

\- Za kim niby? - zdziwiła się tamta.

\- Za mną oczywiście!

\- Widziałam cię przecież tydzień temu... - zauważyła.

\- Owszem, ale miałam zamiar wrócić do siebie, bo mi się kończyła tu umowa bo pracę.. Właśnie, co cię przywiało do Anglii?

Białowłosa zabójczyni spochmurniała, po czym przyspieszyła kroku. Dopiero gdy wsiedli do samochodu, odezwała się ponownie:

\- Karma.

Kicia spojrzała z ciekawością na Japończyka, który przechylił głowę i uśmiechnął się do niej lekko.

\- Tak, tak mam na imię - powiedział.

\- Kicia, kontaktowałaś się z Z.? - spytała Motylek, zbaczając z tematu.

Kicia, która próbowała właśnie ruszyć samochód, wyciągnęła przed siebie język, po czym odparła:

\- Nie, a co?

\- A więc jednak - westchnęła Motylek, a z jej spojrzenia znikły iskierki rozbawienia, które miała jeszcze chwilę w oczach - Karma znał moją twarz. Nie powinien jej znać. Mało tego, stwierdził, że zna przyszłość.

Samochód, który Kici udało się cudem zapalić, zgasł nagle.

\- O cholera - mruknęła, dodając do tego jeszcze kilka innych ciekawych przekleństw - Jesteś pewna?

Motylek wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Pytaj Karmę.

Czerwonowłosy chłopak założył nogę na nogę, patrząc na kobietę i zabójczynię.

\- Może bym powiedział coś więcej, jak byście mi wyjaśniły coś?

Kicia spojrzała z zaskoczeniem na białowłosą zabójczynię.

\- Ile mu powiedziałaś? O Z.? O mnie? O twoich..?

\- Gdy tylko powiedziałem jej, że znam przyszłość, zadzwoniła do tego waszego Z. - wtrącił Karma. - A następnie stwierdziła, że może mi uwierzy i zaciągnęła tutaj.

\- I ty tak po prostu za nią podążyłeś? - spytała ze zdumieniem Kicia.

\- Chcę się dowiedzieć, kim jest - odparł po prostu. - To najlepszy sposób. I najszybszy.

\- Ale mimo wszystko... Powinieneś coś wiedzieć... Motylek!

\- No co? - jęknęła zabójczyni. - Musiałam go zabrać, by mi nie uciekł. A gdyby umarł, to zaczęłoby się wszystko od zera. Wyjaśnię wszystko. Tylko najpierw.. Kicia, proszę, muszę się dostać do labolatorium. Kończą mi się zapasy.

Kobieta westchnęła ciężko.

\- Droga trochę zajmie - powiedziała do Karmy. - Wybacz, ale musimy trochę nadrobić. Załatwimy to w mig, a potem sprawdzimy, kim naprawdę jesteś, Karma Akebane.

Z jakieś powodu nie zabrzmiało to zbyt zachęcająco.

Po kilku minutach, gdy Kici ponownie udało się zapalić samochód, kobieta odezwała się ponownie:

\- Karma, co sądzisz o pewnej grze? - zaczęła, wpatrując się w ulicę.

\- Nie sądzę, by to był dobry... - zaczęła Motylek, ale tamta przerwała jej szybko.

\- Pytałam Karmę, nie ciebie. Więc? O tym sądzisz? Rozumiem, że oczywiście nie możesz nam zaufać po tym, jak ta tu niewychowana dziewczyna cię potraktowała, ale uważam, że powinniśmy być ze sobą szczerzy.

Białowłosa zabójczyni mruknęła coś pod nosem i wywróciła oczami, ale nie sprzeciwiła się już ponownie.

\- Grę? - spytał Karma, chcąc nie chcąc zainteresowany.

\- Dokładnie! - potwierdziła Kicia. - Zasady są proste. My zadamy ci jedno pytanie, a ty na nie szczerze odpowiedz. Potem ty nas o coś spytasz. Nie ma sensu okłamywania się wzajemnie, więc powinniśmy się dogadać.

Karma nie zastanawiał się zbyt długo. To było właśnie to, na co czekał.

\- Może być. W takim razie ja pierwszy. Kim jesteście?

Kicia zamyśliła się.

\- To proste - odpowiedziała za nią Motylek, stukając palcem w szybę samochodu. - Jesteśmy grupą przestępców. Możesz różnie nas nazywać, ale to prawda. Wielu z nas było zmuszonych posługiwać się rożnymi imionami, więc używamy pseudonimów. Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu uparli się na zwierzęta. Ja jestem zabójczynią, Kicia jest doświadczoną hakerką. Czy taka odpowiedź cię zadowala?

\- Biorąc pod uwagę, że właśnie przyznałaś się do uczestniczenia w zorganizowanej grupie przestępczej? - Karma uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. Słowa zabójczyni tylko potwierdziły jego przypuszczenia. Nie działała sama.

\- Brawo - parsknęła Kicia, wywracając oczami. - Powiedziałaś mu za dużo.

\- I tak by się dowiedział - wzruszyła ramionami tamta. - Teraz nasza kolej. Powiedz mi, co...

\- Czy umarłeś? - przerwała jej Kicia, zyskując wściekłe spojrzenie znajomej.

\- Tak - Karma wzruszył po prostu ramionami. - Kto rozkazał ci dopilnować zabójstwa Koro-sensei'a?

\- Brawo, straciłyśmy pytanie - warknęła niezadowolona białowłosa zabójczyni. - Teraz ja mówię, nie ty.

\- Zawsze tak się kończy - mruknęła Kicia, zajeżdżając przypadkowemu kierowcy drogę i zmuszając go do ustąpienia jej pierwszeństwa. - Co to za idiota? Nie widzi, że to ja mam pierwszeństwo?

\- To my powinnyśmy mu ustąpić. Mniejsza o to, Karma, nie wiem, kto mi to zlecił - odparła Motylek. - Moi klienci życzyli sobie anonimowości. Rozmawiałam jedynie z ich przedstawicielem. Ale mam kilka teorii. Najprostsza i najbardziej prawdopodobna to ta, że stoi za tym jeden z rządów krajów. Być może USA, być może Japonia. Opcji jest naprawdę wiele. Jakby nie patrzeć, zagrożony jest cały świat. Zresztą, jak już zauważyłeś, moim zadaniem jest jedynie dopilnować zabójstwa. Nieważne kto, nieważne jak i za jaką cenę. Zagrożenie musi zostać zlikwidowane. Skąd znasz moją twarz, Karma? Jak mnie poznałeś?

Chłopak zawahał się. Bez wątpienia sytuacja, w której się znajdował, była inna od poprzednich. Zapewnie wtedy dostała rozkaz zabicia go. Teraz zaś działała na własną rękę. Ale mimo wszystko...

\- Pochodzę z przyszłości oddalonej od dzisiejszych dni o 23 lata - powiedział w końcu. - Tam się poznaliśmy. Kiedy umarłem, wróciłem do szkolnych lat. Stwierdziłem, że skoro i tak nie znam tamtej dziewczyny, która mnie zabiła, mogę spróbować uratować Koro-senseia przed ostateczną pułapką. Tam znowu cię spotkałem.

Kica wjechałaby w samochód z lewej, gdyby nie błyskawiczna reakcja białowłosej, która momentalnie chwyciła kierownicę i uratowała ich od wpakowania się w niemałe tarapaty.

\- Chyba będzie lepiej, jeśli to ja będę prowadzić - mruknęła Motylek, ocierając z czoła pot. - Na ciebie nie można liczyć.

\- Przecież to jest... Czy ty rozumiesz, co to... Co to oznacza? - Kicia spojrzała na rozmówczynię z niedowierzaniem.

\- Ja nie wiem - wtrącił się Karma, zapinając pas bezpieczeństwa. Jazda z nimi była bardzie niebezpieczna niż myślał. - I tego się tyczy moje pytanie. To co oznacza i jaki na związek ze mną?

Motylek westchnęła.

\- Nie rób takiej przerażonej miny - powiedziała do Kici, próbującej się opanować. - Karma, zanim ci powiem, muszę znać odpowiedzi na kilka pytań. Czy między twoimi śmierciami widziałeś coś? Albo słyszałeś? Coś jak ludzi.. Bądź wspomnienia?

Karma zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie.

Motylek wyraźnie się odprężyła.

\- A jest może jakiś wspólny element? Coś jak słowa, które zawsze słyszysz czy miejsca, których nigdy nie widziałeś? Albo masz sny z dalekiej przeszłości o ludziach, których nigdy nie widziałeś?

\- Nie - powtórzył Karma, jeszcze bardziej zdumiony.

\- To dobrze - odetchnęła z ulgą. - Gdy tylko powiedziałeś mi o przyszłości, bałam się, że pewna osoba, bliska mi, nie żyje. Ale skoro nic nie widziałeś, sprawa jest prosta. Karma, należysz do bardzo niewielkiego procentu ludności, która potrafi cofać czas. Jedyna śmierć, jaka ci grozi, to ta ze starości. W przeciwnym razie po prostu twój organizm cofa cię do ostatniej chwili, gdy byłeś bezpieczny i zanim popełniłeś błąd, który spowodował twoją śmierć. 

Odwróciła się do niego i lekko uśmiechnęła.

\- I dlatego właśnie zwiemy takich jak ty Nieśmiertelnymi, Karma-kun.

\---

Po pół godzinie jazdy Kicia zaczęła się robić nieco niespokojna.

\- Zbliżamy się - szepnęła do zamyślonej Nagisy. Od kiedy tylko wytłumaczyła Karmie, kim on jest, nie odzywała się. Oto bowiem spędziły się jej najgorsze przypuszczenia. Karma był Nieśmiertelnym, który prawdopodobnie zginął, zabity przez nią samą. Jak mogłaby mu to wynagrodzić? I co, jeśli dowie się, kim jest tak naprawdę? Nie mogła go zabić - wszystko i tak skończyłoby się tak samo.

\- Mhm - mruknęła Nagisa. - Karma, załatwimy tylko jedną sprawę z moimi pracodawcami, po czym pojedziemy do naszej kryjówki. Tak Koliber, jeden z naszych znajomych, wytłumaczy ci, co wiąże się z byciem Nieśmiertelnym. Jest wiele aspektów, których nie chciał nam zdradzić, a z którymi powinieneś się zaznajomić. Później zaś wrócimy do Japonii. Szczerze, dziwię się, że ośmiornica jeszcze cię nie szuka..

\- W takim razie, Karma, musimy zasłonić co oczy, byś nie...

\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby - przerwała Nagisa, po czym spojrzała na Karmę, patrzącego na nią z tym kpiącym uśmieszkiem.

\- Nie martw się, nie wydam twoich sekretów - odparł. - Nie mam ochoty ponownie ginąć.

Jak na tak traumatyczne wydarzenia, które przeżył, nieźle się trzyma, pomyślała Nagisa.

\- Doskonale - oparła. - W takim razie to wszystko.

Czerwonowłosy chłopak wychylił się trochę i złapał za jedno z jej białych pasm włosów.

\- Masz zamiar zabić Koro-senseia? - spytał cicho. - Nie wydaje mi się, by pozbycie się ośmiornicy było dla ciebie przyjemnością.

Wzdrygnęła się, strącając jego palce.

\- Nie mów do mnie takim tonem - mruknęła, próbując pozbyć się drażniącego pieczenia, które czuła w miejscu, gdzie ich skóra się zetknęła.

\----

Do labolatorium dojechali szybko. Gdy tylko tam dotarli, Nagisa kazała narzucić Karmie płaszcz, który miał go chronić przed niechcianymi spojrzeniami. Ona i Kicia także przystroiły się w identyczny strój.

\- Wchodzimy i wychodzimy - przypomniała plan. - Tylko tyle. Żadnych burd i hałasów. Jasne, Karma?

Chłopak popatrzył na nią z niewinną miną.

\- Przecież ja zawsze jestem grzeczny - mruknął po japońsku, bawiąc się nożem u pasa.

Nagisa prychnęła, popychając drzwi do laboratorium. Był to mały budynek, nie różniący się niczym od pozostałych domków, w okolicy których stał.

\- To ja - powiedziała, równocześnie wpisując sobie tylko znany kod do kolejnych drzwi. Otworzyły się automatycznie, a ona zaprowadziła swych przyjaciół na dół, gdzie odbywała się większa część eksperymentów.

\- Motyl - usłyszała znienawidzony głos. Momentalnie przybrała kamienną, lodowatą maskę.

\- Doktorze. Przybyłam po to, co zwykle.

Rzuciła na stół maleńką walizeczkę z pieniędzmi, tak, by mężczyzna w kitlu naukowca był w stanie je zobaczyć.

\- Dawno cię już tu nie było - odezwał się Doktor, lustrując jej twarz. - A kim są twoi znajomi?

\- Znajomi. Tragarze. Nikt warty uwagi.

Kilka kamer skierowało swe lodowate oczy na nich, ale Nagisa zignorowała je.

\- Może wypadałoby, aby pokazali nam swoje twarze?

\- Wolno mi przyprowadzać tragarzy. To ze mną macie układ, nie z nimi.

Doktor patrzył na nią przez dłuższy czas, po czym skapitulował.

\- A idźcie do Działu Badań - mruknął, machając na nich dłonią. - Tylko pamiętaj, my wszystko widzimy.

Nagisa bez słowa odebrała od niego przepustkę, po czym ruszyła jeszcze głębiej. Gdy tylko Doktor zniknął im z widoku, westchnęła.

\- Zawsze są z tym problemy - powiedziała - Musimy zejść na sam dół, gdzie dostanę potrzebne mi rzeczy. Jak na takie wspaniałe laboratorium niezbyt dużo tu osób, więc z przepustką dacie radę. Ja nie mogę tam wejść, ale wy możecie. Karma, trzymaj się Kici i powstrzymaj ją od głupich ruchów, dobrze? Ja ureguluję płatności.

Powiedziawszy to, wróciła do pokoju, gdzie czekał na nią Doktor. Walcząc z narastającym w niej poczuciem mdłości, stanęła przy nim i obserwowała go, jak przeliczał pieniądze.

\----

Karma przyglądał się ciekawie otoczeniu. Motylek miała rację, jak na takie laboratorium, niewiele osób tu pracowało. Kicia, idąca przed siebie i nucąca jakąś piosenkę, nie zwracała niczyjej uwagi - być może dlatego, że nie napotkali nikogo.

\- Dlaczego ona nie idzie z nami? - spytał po chwili.

\- Motylek jest inna od nas - odparła Kicia. - Jest zmiennokształtną. W sumie, to podobna jest trochę do waszego nauczyciela.

Gdy tylko to powiedziała, zatrzymała się, a w jej oczach pojawiły się radosne iskierki.

\- Popatrz - szepnęła, wskazując na kobietę, która wyszła z bocznego korytarza. - Nie wiedziałam, że są tam jakieś drzwi.

Gdy tylko przekroczyli przez skrzyżowanie, zaglądnęła za róg. Tak jak myślała, nie było tam drzwi, jedynie mała biblioteczka na książki.

\- Myślisz o tym, co ja? - spytała, po czym pociągnęła Karmę za siebie. - Dotąd zawsze Motylek szła ze mną i nie mogłam nic robić. To mi zdecydowanie wygląda na ukryte przejście.

\- Ukryte przejścia zapewnie mają jakieś swe cele, co? - mruknął Karma, podchodząc do biblioteczki. Stary, zbyt oczywisty sposób. Kicia wyciągnął pierwszą lepszą książkę z brzegu, uśmiechając się triumfalnie.

\- Ktoś tu chyba nie miał pomysłu na ukrycie go - mruknęła.

Istotnie, tak jak przypuszczała, otworzyło się tajemne przejście.

\- No, ciekawe, co takiego chcą ukryć - odezwała się, po czym zbladła nagle, dostrzegając wnętrze. - Oż cholera.

\---

Nagisa była o krok od wybuchnięcia.

\- Przecież przekazałam wam całą kwotę - syknęła, patrząc lodowato w oczy Doktora. Nigdy nie poznała jego prawdziwego imienia... Ale przecież nigdy nie chciała.

Mężczyzna rozparł się wygodnie na krześle.

\- Owszem, jednakże zasady zostały złamane. Przybyła inna osoba.

\- Z. ma ważniejsze sprawy na głowie - odparła powoli zabójczyni, cedząc słowo po słowie. - Dlatego przybyłam z kimś innym.

\- Masz na myśli tą żałosną hakerkę i młodego gimnazjalistę? Gimnazjalistę, na Boga! Coś ty sobie myślała, zabierając gimnazjalistę? Mało tego, gimnazjalistę z TEJ klasy?

Oczywiście, musieli ich sprawdzić. Nagisa ze wściekłością podtrzymała spojrzenie naukowca. Jakby kiedykolwiek obchodził ich wiek ofiar!

\- Mam swoje powody - odparła. - Nie sądzę, by był to...

\- A my mamy zasady, czyż nie? - przerwał jej Doktor, nachylając się do niej - Nie wolno ci mieszać w nasze sprawy obcych. Zgodziliśmy się na Z., gdyż jest to sprawdzona osoba. Pomysł trochę. Nie wiemy, jaki jest ich prawdziwy cel. Dlatego właśnie, moja droga, następnym razem niech przyjdzie Z. Jak mamy ci zaufać, gdy ty nam nie ufasz?

To było takie niesprawiedliwe, że Nagisie aż zabrało słów. Przecież oni nie zasłużyli niczym, by im ufać!

\- Przecież dotąd...

Nie skończyła, gdyż w tym samym momencie w całym budynku rozległ się głośny, przeszywający powietrze głos alarmu.

Nagisa nawet nie drgnęła, gdy Doktor wyciągnął mały przenośny komunikator. Oby tylko się pomyliła. To nie mogli być Karma i Kicia, czyż nie?

\- Pokaż sytuację - rozkazał Doktor. Już po sekundzie na jednym z wolnych ekranów ukazała się prawie pusta sala, w której przebywali..

Nagisa zaklęła w myślach.

\- Co wyście zrobili? - szepnęła.

Na ekranie wyraźnie była w stanie zobaczyć Karmę i Kicię, którzy cofali się powoli w stronę wyjścia z pomieszczenia - a raczej miejsca, gdzie to wyjście było jeszczcze przed chwilą. Wraz z uruchomieniem alarmu odcięto wszelakie możliwe drogi ucieczki.

\- Kto pozwolił wam kontunuować ten projekt? - ciągnęła dalej Nagisa, przerażona i obrzydzona. - Po tym, co ostatnio wydarzyło się z Księżycem, powinniście wiedzieć, że..

Bestia, spacerująca nerwowo po pomieszczeniu, nie przypominała żadnego innego żyjącego stworzenia. Miała cztery łapy, zakończone ostrymi pazurami, ale na tym kończyła się jej "normalność". Nienaturalnie wychudzone ciało wyginało się niczym wąż, a długi, futrzasty ogon, zamiatał ziemię. Bestia posiadała troje oczu - jedno z nich nieustannie zerkało w stronę kamery, jakby wiedziała, że oni tam są.

\- Nie wyszło nam z człowiekiem - odezwał się z zadowoleniem Doktor .- Dlatego też postanowiliśmy spróbować z innym zwierzęciem. Jeśli nie uda się pokonać Tego Stwora, nasza mała Ślicznotka z chęcią się nim zajmie.

Ślicznotka. Oni to mieli nosa do wymyślania imion. Nagisa wstała powoli.

\- Pójdę do nich - odezwała się, kierując się w stronę drzwi. Póki co Karmę i Kicię od bestii dzieliła hartowana szyba, ale Nagisa nie udała nowoczesnym technologiom.

\- Jesteś pewna? - Doktor powstrzymał ją, patrząc na nią uważnie. - To pomieszczenie zostało wykonane ze specjalnego materiału, którego nie dasz rady pokonać. Chcemy obronić Ślicznotkę przed zagrożeniami z zewnątrz.. A ty jesteś jednym z nich.

Nagisa zamarła.

\- W takim razie otwórzcie drzwi dla ludzi, którzy są w środku.

Ale Doktor pokręcił głową.

\- Tego nie mogę zrobić. To by było złamanie zasad, czyż nie? Ale... - uśmiechnął się lodowato. - Dla ciebie możemy zrobić wyjątek.

\- Czego chcecie? - spytała po prostu Nagisa. Oczywiście, mieli ją zamiar szantażować.

Doktor skierował w jej stronę mikrofon.

\- Służy do połączenia się z tamtą salą. Powiedz swoim znajomym, aby odeszli i nigdy więcej nie wracali. Nie będziesz utrzymywać z nimi kontaktu. Oczywiście, usuniemy ich wspomnienia dotyczące całego zajścia. Uspokój ich. W przeciwnym razie możliwe, że mój palec się pomyli i zamiar otworzyć wyjście do reszty labolatorium, otworzę drzwi dla Ślicznotki...

Nagisa z lodowatym spokojem chwyciła mikrofon. A więc taki był ich plan. Zamierzali zabić Karmę i Kicię, nieważne, co by zrobiła. Nawet, jeśli usuną ich wspomnienia, będą trzymać ich na tyle blisko, by zawsze móc ich zlikwidować w dowolnej chwili. Dzięki temu zyskają nad nią władzę, jeszcze większą, niż mają.

\- Tu ja - odezwała się cicho, ale po tym, że tamci zatrzymali się, zorientowała się, iż słyszą ją wyraźnie - Złamaliście reguły, wchodząc tam, gdzie nie wolno. W normalnych okolicznościach równa się to karze śmierci. Nie róbcie niczego głupiego. Pozwólcie, aby zespół do zadań specjalnych opanował sytuację, a zachowacie swoje życia. Karma, szczególnie ty się nie wychylaj.

W pierwszej chwili miała ochotę wykorzystać czerwonowłosego, pozwalając mu umrzeć, dzięki czemu uniknęłaby tej nieprzyjemnej sytuacji.. Ale nie mogła mu tego zrobić. Będzie żył. Uratuje mu życie, nawet jeśli mieliby się przez to nigdy ponownie nie zobaczyć. Była mu coś winna za te miesiące okłamywania go.

\- Zrozumiałe? - powtórzyła. - Nie szukajcie mnie. Nie próbujcie z kimkolwiek walczyć. Po prostu żyjecie normalnie. Najlepiej, jeśli o mnie zapomnicie.

Odsunęła mikrofon, po czym spojrzała ze wściekłością na Doktora.

\- Zadowolony? - warknęła.

\- Bardzo - odparł, naciskając jeden z guzików. - Jakim posłusznym potworem jesteś, Motylku.

Jego oczy uśmiechały się.

\- Ale ty także musisz ponieść karę, czyż nie?

Nagisa momentalnie rzuciła mu się do gardła, gdy szyba, odgradzająca Ślicznotkę od Karmy i Kici, unosła się.


	6. Domino

Jeśli było coś, czego Karma nienawidził, to z całą pewnością było to umieranie. Nie ma nic przyjemnego w tym, gdy twe gardło zostaje rozprute w ułamku sekundy, nie dając ci nawet czasu na reakcję. Gdy Motylek przemówiła, dała mu nadzieję, że uda mu się przeżyć.. Ale koniec był taki sam. Znowu ogarnęła go ciemność, do której powoli zaczynał się przyzwyczajać.

Tym razem jednak w ciemności pojawiło się coś.

Biel. Białe włosy Motylka, zaraz po tym cała jej sylwetka. Tym razem jednak była widziana z daleka, jakby obserwował ją zza tafli wody. Dziewczyna zdawała się na niego patrzeć z wyrzutem, a jej usta poruszyły się, ona sama nic jednak nie powiedziała.

Nie mogę cię usłyszeć, chciał powiedzieć jej Karma, ale on sam także nie był w stanie nic zrobić.

Motylek raz jeszcze powtórzyła coś, tym razem z irytacją.

\- Karma-kun?

_Nie słyszę cię._

Motylek niespodziewanie uśmiechnęła się, jakby domyślając się, że Karma nie należy do tego świata czerni i bieli.

\- Karma-kun? - to był Nagisa, jak zawsze wołający go.

Sylwetka Motylek zaczęła zanikać, gdy ta wypowiedziała ostatnie słowa, które Karma był w stanie usłyszeć:

\- A więc przyszedłeś, Z.

Karma otworzył gwałtownie oczy. Nagisa nachylał się nad nim ze zmartwieniem.

\- Dobrze się czujesz, Karma-kun?

Czerwonowłosy z trudem opanował swój szybki oddech. Tak, zginął. Ale wrócił ponownie. Do tego samego punktu, z którego zaczął. Był Nieśmiertelnym, to on był panem tej sytuacji.

Karma uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

\- Tak - powiedział w końcu. - Teraz już wszystko jest w porządku.

Choć nic nie było w porządku.

\----

Jeśli było coś, czego Karma był pewien, to tego, że przed zajęciem się ratowaniem Koro-senseia, musiał opanować sprawę z Motylkiem. A z tego wynika, że musiał pozbyć się tych, którzy zlecili jej zadanie. A jedynymi ludźmi, którzy jej to zlecili, mogli być ci naukowcy, choć sama twierdziła inaczej. Słowa, które wypowiedziała do niego i Kici przed śmiercią... Ktoś musiał ją do tego zmusić.

W przeciwnym razie, kto mógłby kontynuować ze obrzydliwe eksperymenty? Karma zadrżał, przypominając sobie karykaturalną postać bestii.

Tak, teraz nie miał wątpliwości. Ci, którzy nadali Motylkowi możliwość manipulacji ciałem, ci, którzy stworzyli tamtą bestię i ci, którzy uwiezili Koro-senseia...

Ci wszyscy ludzie byli zamieszani w tą samą sprawę. Współpracowali ze sobą. Działali razem.

Dlatego aby ocalić resztę, należało ich powstrzymać.

\----

Szkoła w nocy była dziwna. Pusta. Brakowało w niej czegoś.

Karma uśmiechnął się pod nosem, wspominając chwile, gdy kiedyś, w dawnym życiu, nadzorował budowę jednej ze szkół. Miał wtedy okazję przechadzać się po pustym budynku. Nikt nie miał ochoty ani odwagi mu czegokolwiek zabraniać. Nie jemu, jednemu z ważniejszych ludzi w tamtej Japonii.

Teraz jednak był tylko gimnazjalistą i dlatego właśnie się po cichu włamać do szkoły.

Właściwie, mógłby to polubić.

Zakradnięcie się do pokoju nauczycielskiego nie było trudne. Wręcz przeciwnie, zbyt łatwe. Biurko Koro-senseia zobaczył już z daleka. Podszedł do niego spokojnie i położył na nim bardzo wyraźnie jeden z magazynów o modzie. Ośmiornica z całą pewnością nie oprze się pięknym kobietom w kusych strojach. A gdy je już obejrzy, zobaczy małą karteczkę z adresem i wielkim sercem.

Jeśli Karma się nie myli - a mylił się rzadko - Koro-sensei od razu poleci na miejsce. A gdy zobaczy laboratorium...

Karma miał tylko nadzieję, że ośmiornica nie zrobi zbyt dużego hałasu. Gdy tylko laboratorium zniknie z powierzchni ziemi, Karma będzie mógł ponownie pokazać rysunek Motylka. Dowie się, kim tak naprawdę jest.

I wreszcie uda mu się nie umrzeć.

\---

Leki powoli się kończyły, dlatego też Nagisa napisała do ludzi z laboratorium, by przesłali jej kolejne. Na razie nie odpowiedzieli, ale jej to nie zdziwiło. Zawsze musiała czekać, aż przypomną sobie o jej obecności. Pamiętali o niej tylko wtedy, gdy była im potrzebna.

Ale jej to nie przeszkadzało. Nie potrzebowała ich zainteresowania. Sama potrafiła się sobą zająć.   
Resztę dnia spędziła spokojnie. Zajęła się lekturą książki, która odkładała już od tak długiego czasu. Nie potrzebowała się uczyć. Całą tą wiedzę już posiadała. Nieraz na misjach zdarzało jej się wcielać w rolę ucznia bądź studenta. Raz nawet była nauczycielką. Nie było to zbyt przyjemne doświadczenie, dlatego była wdzięczna za to, iż już nigdy później nie musiała go powtarzać.

Zamknęła książkę, czując że nadchodzi pora, by zażyć leki. Mając wieloletnią praktykę, nauczyła się rozpoznawać porę, gdy powinna je przyjąć, unikając nieprzyjemnych konsekwencji.   
W torbie były tylko dwie paczki. W tym tempie wystarczy jej na tydzień. Raz jeszcze spojrzała na ekran komórki, ale nie było na nim żadnych nowych informacji. Przemknęła pod nosem po hiszpańsku. Nadal nic? Powinni już odpisać. Minęło już ponad 5 godzin.

Po chwili namysłu otworzyła pierwszą paczkę i wyciągnęła z niej tabletkę, która połknęła, nawet jej nie popijając. Była przyzwyczajona. Przecież robiła to tak często.

Po chwili ponownie powróciła do lektury, nie przejmując się resztą świata.

Właśnie kolejny raz pokonała przeznaczenie. Czyż to nie cudowne?

Skrzywiła się, słysząc dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Chyba niezbyt długo sobie poczyta. Ściągnęła opaskę z oka i zmieniła swoją postać. Nie powinna zbyt długo zmieniać swojego ciała. Istniał wtedy cień szansy, że pewnego dnia nie wróci do swego prawdziwego wyglądu. Albo stanie się coś jeszcze gorszego.

Wyszła z pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

\---

_Kiedy dostanę kolejną porcję?_

Nagisa zatrzymała palec nad przyciskiem "wyślij". Czy powinna ich tak pospieszać?

Spojrzała na zegarek na wyświetlaczu.

23:29.

Wysłała. Nie miała ochoty spać. Zbyt się denerwowała. Dlaczego nadal jej nie odpisali?

23:35.

_Zapłacę podwójnie._

Ponownie się zawahała, po czym usunęła wiadomość. Zbyt desperacka. Nie potrzebowała pomocy aż tak mocno. Lepiej, aby nie wiedzieli, w jak tragicznej sytuacji była. Zawsze ich okłamywała co do ilości leków, które posiadała. Czyżby teraz miało się to na niej zemścić?

23:39.

23:40.

Nadal nic. Ze wściekłością wyłączyła komórkę.

Co oni sobie myślą? Jak mogą ją tak ignorować?

Im dłużej nikt nie odpisywał, tym gorsze przeczucia ją ogarniały. Co, jeśli już nie jest im potrzebna? Jeśli znaleźli kogoś lepszego na jej miejsce? Albo, co gorsza, zgubili przepis. Bądź został zniszczony. Bądź zabrakło produktów.

Raz jeszcze wyłączyła komórkę.

23:51.

_Nie będę czekać wiecznie. Jeśli nie odpowiecie w przeciągu 3 dni, podejmę stosowne kroki._

Nie zabrzmiało to jak groźba? Nie, to dopiero ostrzeżenie. Przecież wiedzą, do czego jest zdolna.

23:52.

Wysłała i tą wiadomość.

23:53.

23:57.

00:00.

Zamknęła oczy. Będzie się tym martwić jutro. Ma jeszcze jedną porcję leku.

A to daje jej wystarczająco dużo czasu.

\---

Nie dostała odpowiedzi następnego dnia.

Następnego też nie.

Następnego - także.

Czas działać. Nie może stać w miejscu.

Zawahała się, sięgając po ostatnią porcję leku. Jaka była głupia, zwlekając do ostatniej chwili, by ich poprosić. Ale musiała. Zawsze tak robiła. Dzięki temu nie wiedzieli, jak dużo i jak często ich potrzebuje.

Otworzyła opakowanie i połknęła tabletkę, czując niepokój. Dlaczego? Dlaczego nikt jej nie odpowiedział? Nikt nie przyszedł? Jeśli chcieli się jej pozbyć, mogli ją po prostu zabić. Nie musieli skazywać ją na te powolne tortury, które czekały ją bez leku.

15:14.

Miała jeszcze pół godziny do odlotu samolotu. Poprawiła włosy w łazience na lotnisku. Tym razem przybrała postać wysokiej, czarnowłosej kobiety.

Jennifer Smith. Tak się teraz nazywała. Tak miała napisane w paszporcie. Jennifer wracała do domu. Do Singapuru.

15:15.

Powinna już iść. Nie może się spóźnić na ten samolot. Jennifer nie miała zbyt wiele pieniędzy. Ona miała, ale na koncie Jennifer nie znalazłaby aż tyle.

Nie miała ze sobą dużo bagażu, jedynie mała torebkę z najpotrzebniejszymi jej rzeczami. Klucze. Dokumenty, oczywiście wszystkie Jennifer. Kartę kredytową. Mp3 do słuchania podczas drogi. Komórkę.

Oraz nóż. Nigdy nie ruszała się bez niego.

15:16.

Opuściła łazienkę i skierowała się do hali odpraw.

Niecałe pół godziny później była już w powietrzu.

Oraz uświadomiła sobie, że zapomniała ładowarki.

\---

Zatrzymała się przed budynkiem. To tu przechowała swoje leki. Podniosła dłoń i przycisnęła numer mieszkania.

Minuta.

Dwie.

Cisza. Czyżby nikogo nie było w domu? Trudno, a chciała się zapowiedzieć. Włożyła klucze do drzwi prowadzących do budynku i otworzyła je. Dawno już wyrobiła zapasowe. Rozklekotana winda dowiozła ją na piąte piętro. Tam ponownie użyła kluczy, aby dostać się do mieszkania.

\- Jest tu ktoś? - zapytała, uchylając drzwi. Wystrój się zmienił, odkąd ostatnio tu była. Nic dziwnego, on zawsze lubił coś zmieniać. Czasami zdarzało mu się nawet mieć inny kolor jeden ściany z pięć razy w ciągu dnia. Ale nic dziwnego, biorąc pod uwagę, kin był. Każdy byłby lekko dziwny, przeżywając to, co on.

Weszła do łazienki i wspięła się na palcach, by dosięgnąć półki. Ona jedna była nadal w tym samym miejscu. Nigdy nie była zbyt wysoka. To było jej przekleństwo od zawsze.

W końcu złapała pudełko. Ulga ogarnęła ją, gdy tylko je zobaczyła. Ukradnie trochę więcej czasu. 

Otworzyła wieczko i zamarła.

W środku były tylko trzy, nędzne opakowania. Chwyciła je w dłoń i prędko schowała do torebki.

Dlaczego? Przecież ukryła tu ich więcej.

Wstała, ledwo wierząc w swojego pecha.

Ktoś był tu przed nią. I zabrał leki.

\---

Od chwili, gdy Karma podsunął kartkę z adresem laboratorium Koro-senseiowi, minął już ponad tydzień.

Tydzień, podczas którego przyglądał się każdej osobie w jego klasie, próbując się dowiedzieć, kto z nich mógłby być w kontakcie z zabójczynią. Niby nikt z nich nie zareagował dziwnie podczas jego próby z kartką...

Ale przecież mogli równie dobrze udawać.

Kto był oszustem? Kto pragnął zabić całą klasę w chwili, gdy ci znaleźli sposób, by ocalić Koro-sensei'a? Kto był na tyle bezlitosny, by to uczynić?

Dni mijały powoli, aż w Karma powoli przestawał mieć nadzieję, iż cokolwiek się wydarzy. Czyżby zniszczenie laboratorium jednak go ocaliło?

Chłopak uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Teraz, gdy brak było głów całego przedsięwzięcia, zabójczyni nie mogła go już pozbawić życia. Nikt jej nie rozkazywał. Podarował jej wolność, jej, tej, przez którą tak wiele musiał znosić.

Pod pewnym względem było to bardzo dziwne, wybaczyć zabójcy.. Nie, nie wybaczył jej. Chciał po prostu przeżyć kolejne dni bez martwienia się, czy znów nie zginie.. Chciał być w stanie ocalić tych, których mógł.

Tak, teraz był wolny.

Tak przynajmniej myślał.

W piątek bowiem Nagisa nie przyszedł do szkoły. Niby nic dziwnego..

Ale Nagisa nigdy nie opuszczał zajęć. W dodatku, nie odpisał na wiadomość, którą Karma mu wysłał. Pełen niedobrych przeczuć, zapukał do drzwi mieszkania chłopaka.

\- Hmm..? - otworzyła mu kobieta, w której Karma rozpoznał matkę Nagisy. Okropna kobieta, nigdy za sobą nie przepadali.

\- Jest Nagisa? - podarował jej najlepszy ze swoich uśmiechów, ona jednak tylko spojrzała na niego niechętnie.

\- Ma wycieczkę klasową - mruknęła i już miała zamknąć drzwi, gdy chłopak przytrzymał je, powstrzymując je.

\- Jak to, wycieczkę? - spytał. - Przecież...

\- Wysłał mi taką wiadomość - odparła. - Jest takim dobrym dzieckiem, zawsze mnie informuje, gdy wychodzi na dłużej... Nie to co ta wstrętna kobieta, co zjawia się, gdy tylko chce i odbiera mi moją robotę...

Jej słowa Karma jednak słyszał jak przez mgłę. Wycieczka? Przecież oni nic takiego nie mieli.

Ktoś tu kłamał, albo kobieta, albo Nagisa.

A instynkt mówił Karmie, iż raczej to drugie niż pierwsze.

\- O czym mowi... To znaczy, o czym pani mówi? - zmrużył oczy chłopak. - Przecież nasza klasa nie ma wycieczki.

Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami.

\- W takim razie Nagisa musiał się pomylić. Twierdził, że nie będzie go przez jakiś czas. A teraz, za przeproszeniem, mam ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.

Zrobiła ruch, jakby miała zamiar zamknąć drzwi, ale Karma powstrzymał ją w ostatniej chwili, wkładając nogę w szparę między nimi a framugą.

\- Nie skończyliśmy jeszcze rozmowy, proszę pani - powiedział, obserwując ją uważnie. Matka Nagisy wzdrygnęła się nagle pod jego spojrzeniem.

\- Ja naprawdę nic nie wiem! - wykrzyknęła, a na jej twarzy pojawiło się coś, czego Karma nigdy by się u niej nie spodziewał: panika i strach o własne życie. - I nic ci nie powiem! Jak Nagisa jest na wycieczce, to jest na niej. A jeśli.ci życie miłe, chłopcze, to nie będziesz zadawał zbędnych pytań, tylko grzecznie wrócisz do domu i położysz się spać, jak to dzieci w twoim wieku mają w zwyczaju robić. Rozumiesz? Nie zadawaj pytań i wracaj do siebie! Żegnam!

Odepchnęła chłopaka gwałtownie, po czym błyskawicznie zamknęła drzwi i równie szybko przekręciła w drzwiach klucz.

Gdy Karma odzyskał równowagę, było już za późno: dom Nagisy został przed nim zamknięty.

Czerwonowłosy zaklął pod nosem. Co za cholerna baba, myślała, że niby wszystko wie!

Ale z drugiej strony... Coś było nie tak. Kłamstwo tej kobiety, jej nagłe przerażenie, gdy Karma zaczął na nią naciskać... Tak, na pewno było tu coś na rzeczy.

Raz jeszcze podszedł do drzwi i załomotał w nie, ciekawy, czy uzyska jakąś odpowiedź. Nie miał zamiaru jeszcze bardziej zdenerwować bądź przestraszyć kobiety, gdzieżby tam! On, Karma Akebane, miałby się cieszyć z cudzego nieszczęścia? Można ze śmiechu się udusić. Przecież Karma chciał jedynie dowiedzieć się kilku rzeczy...

\- Zamknij się, przeklęty dzieciaku! - po kilku minutach naciskania dzwonku, co okazało się być mniej wymagającym zadaniem niż waleniem w drzwi, okno na parterze otworzyło się i wyjrzała z nich matka Nagisy. - Bo zadzwonię po policję!

\- Ależ proszę, jestem ciekawy, jak wytłumaczy pani powód zniknięcia swego syna - Karma uśmiechnął się, powodując, że kobieta cofnęła się o krok.

\- Kim jesteś i czego chcesz? - spytała. - Dlaczego aż tak bardzo zależy ci na odnalezieniu Nagisy?

\- To już moja osobista sprawa - odparł zimno chłopak. - Za to bardziej interesującym pytaniem byłoby, kim pani naprawdę jest. Większość dorosłych nie wpada w taką panikę, gdy się chce zobaczyć ich dziecko...

Kobieta spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem, a z jej ust wydobył się dziwny odgłos, ni to śmiech, nie to płacz.

\- Ty jeszcze nic nie wiesz...! - wykrzyknęła. - Nic nie wiesz...! - uniosła twarz do góry i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. - Przeceniłam cię, chłopcze. Jak już mówiłam, wracaj do lulu i nie zadawaj głupich pytań. Jak Nagisa wróci, to z nim porozmawiasz. Obiecuję.

Zaśmiała się raz jeszcze, po czym zamknęła okno.

I tym razem dzwonienie do drzwi już nie pomogło.

\---

Następny lot Nagisa miała dopiero o 7 rano, miała więc dużo czasu. Wyszła z nieszczęsnego mieszkania, nie będąc w stanie spędzić w nim ani chwili dłużej.

_Wycieczka jest udana. Pokażę ci zdjęcia, jak wrócę do domu._

Wysłała krótkiego sms-a, nawet nie patrząc przed siebie. Jeśli miała wybór, wolała nie kłamać. Ale cóż innego mogła wymyślić, by wytłumaczyć swoją kilkudniową nieobecność w domu? Kiepska wymówka, ale nie miała wyboru. Przez jakiś czas powinna zadziałać. Zdąży się ze wszystkim wyrobić.

Skoro leków nie było tutaj, istniało jeszcze tylko jedno miejsce, gdzie mogła się udać, zanim odwiedzi laboratorium osobiście. Tylko czy było to opłacalne? Miała 11 dni, nie licząc dzisiejszego, który dobiegał już końca. Lot ma o 7. Kolejny dzień minie, nim dostanie się na miejsce oraz jakimś cudem złapie, najlepiej tego samego dnia, busa. Tam, gdzie chciała się dostać, nie docierały żadne bezpośrednie trasy.

I dlatego właśnie tamto miejsce wybrała. Nikt nie spodziewałby się, że to właśnie tam ukryje leki. 

_Byłam dziś u ciebie. Co się stało z tym, co dałam ci do przechowania?_

Wysłała kolejną wiadomość, tym razem do Z. Nie znała jego prawdziwego imienia, tak samo jak on nie znał jej. Ale obiecał jej pomóc. Był jedną z dwóch osób ma tym świecie, którym mogła powierzyć swoje życie.

Dlaczego Z. pozwolił innym wziąść jej leki? A może ktoś go do tego zmusił?

Wszystko poszło nie tak.

Najpierw ci z laboratorium, teraz Z. Co się tu dzieje?

Złe przeczucia narastały z minuty na minutę.

Robi się coraz bardziej niebezpiecznie.

\---

Wiedziała, że nie zdąży na tego busa. Wiedziała to już wtedy, gdy w samolocie podali wiadomość, że nastąpią opóźnienia. W związku z tym nie zdażyła na przesiadkę i musiała lecieć późniejszym samolotem.

17:47.

17:47, a ona dopiero była na stacji, wpatrując busa. Na rozkładzie napisane było, że ostatni odjeżdża o 17:45. Może się spóźnił. Może jeszcze ma szansę.

17:49 i 2 nowe wiadomości. Jedna od niego. Tej nawet nie miała zamiaru czytać. I tak wiedziała, co w niej jest.

_Czemu nie było cię dziś w szkole? Źle się czujesz?_

Karma.

Powinna odpisać na nią wcześniej. Ale nie czuła się na siłach. Tak, źle się czuła. Zostało jej tylko 10 dni. 10 dni o potem nastąpi to, czego się tak bardzo obawiała.

Ci z laboratorium nadal nie odpowiedzieli. Straciła już nadzieję, by tak się stało.

Z. też milczał. Bała się o niego. Jak tylko zdobędzie dłuższy zapas leków, ponownie uda się go odwiedzić. Nie lubiła porzucać misji w połowie, ale chyba nie miała wyboru.

17:52. Na pewno już nie przyjedzie. O której ma jutro następny bus?

15:50. Tak późno? Niemal jęknęła widząc godzinę. Sama jazda busem zajmuje ponad 5 godzin. No tak, jutro jest sobota.

Jaka była głupia. Wszystko źle zaplanowała.

A teraz jej głupota mściła się na niej.

\---

Sobota, 22:11. Jazda zajęła dłużej, niż się spodziewała. Złapali gumę, przez co stracili cenny czas. 

Jutro będzie musiała zażyć leki, a jeszcze daleka droga przed nią. Kicia, druga osoba, której ufała, mieszkała na uboczu. Napisałaby do niej wiadomość, by po nią pojechała, gdyby nie to, iż Kicia, żyjąc tutaj, nie używała telefonu. Kilka dni wcześniej wysłała jej wiadomość, że kończy pracę w Anglii i wraca do domu..

Teraz nigdzie się nie ruszy.

22:24. 4 wiadomości. Znowu od Karmy. Chyba zaczął rozumieć, że coś jest nie tak.

Cały Karma.

22:27. Nastawiła się na spędzenie kolejnej nocy na dziko.

Nienawidziła takich sytuacji.

\---

Zaspała. Kilkudniowe napięcie dało o sobie znać. Nie wspominając o tym, że zapomniała naładować komórkę. Którą może być godzina? 10:15? Nie, chyba 10:18. Nie znała dokładnie czasu w tej strefie.

Tak kiepsko się przygotowała. Mogła być wściekła tylko na siebie.

Spróbowała włączyć komórkę.

10:20. 10 nowych wiadomości. 5 nieodebranych połączeń.

Ekran zamigotał i zgasł.

Teraz pozostało jej tylko wspiąć się na górę. Powinno jej to zająć nie więcej niż 3 godziny. Ktoś inny wspinałby się co najmniej z 5. Ale ona nie męczyła się tak łatwo jak inni ludzie.

\---

13:15, pokazała jej cudem włączona komórka. Niedziela.

Z tej odległości widziała już chatę Kici. Nareszcie. Teraz wszystko się naprawi.

Zapukała do drzwi, ale nikt nie odpowiedział.

Znowu. Co się ze wszystkimi dzieje?

Weszła do środka przez wybite okno. Nie podobało jej się to, oj, nie podobało. Kicia zawsze dbała o porządek. Coś musiało się zdarzyć.

Wnętrze chaty było pełne poprzewracanych przedmiotów, wszędzie walały się rozrzucone byle jak kartki. Ktoś musiał je przeglądać. Oby tylko Kicia była nadal żywa. Oby tylko zostawiła leki, tak jak ją prosiła.

Przeglądnęła wszystkie pokoje, ale w żadnym z nich nie znalazła dziewczyny, podobnie jak też śladów, by mogła być martwa. Miała czas, więc mogła sobie pozwolić na to, by przeglądnać jej rzeczy uważnie. Być może znajdzie tam jakaś wskazówkę, co się stało.

Ale nic tam nie było. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że Kicia opuściła dom w pośpiechu, a ktoś go później przeszukał w gniewie, że mu uciekła.

Skierowała się do małej studni za domem. Poprosiła Kicię, by tu przechowała jej leki.

Ostatkiem sił komórka wskazała jej 14:59 i 19 wiadomości oraz 15 nieodebranych połączeń.

Wskoczyła do studni, szukając leków.

Ale ich tam nie było.

Spodziewała się tego, ale miała nadzieję na cud. Nie było szans, by ktoś mógł przeoczyć studnię.

Oparła się ciężko o studnię i przyciągnęła do siebie kolana. Ile jej dni zostało? Jeszcze 3 tabletki. 9 dni. Zdąrzy do labolatorium. Podróż do domu Kici była błędem.

Czas zażycia leku zbliżał się, czuła to. Z ciężkim sercem otwarła pierwsze opakowanie. Wolałaby mieć ich jak najwięcej.

Przez chwilę z niedowierzaniem wpatrywała się w tabletkę.

To nie był ten lek.

Ktoś ją oszukał.

To nie był ten lek.

Nie ten lek.

Nie ten.

Nie ten.

Nie ten.

Po jej twarzy potoczyła się jedna jedyna łza. Nie zdąży. Nie zdąży, aby wrócić.

Już jest martwa.

\- Miałam dobre życie - szepnęła, starając się samą siebie pocieszyć. - Miałam długie, dobre życie. Spotkałam Z. oraz Kicię.

Wstała, po czym raz jeszcze udała się do domu swej cennej przyjaciółki. Zaczęła pisać, to co myślała. Swoją historię. O tym, co kochała, a czego nienawidziła. O tym, co widziała, a co chciałaby zobaczyć.

W końcu przestała.

Bała się. Bała się śmierci. Bała się kary za swoje grzechy.

Ale najbardziej bała się tego, co miało teraz nastąpić.

Dlatego też uniosła nóż i, z trudem powstrzymując łzy, wbiła go sobie w serce. Uśmiechnęła się smutno.

Żegnaj, świecie.


	7. Labirynt bez wyjścia

Zegar na ścianie pokazywał 15. Karma westchnął, odsuwając od siebie podręczniki. Jak długo niby miał się jeszcze uczyć? Zamknął oczy, zmęczony. Poprzednią noc praktycznie nic nie spał. Zamiast tego próbował dodzwonić się do Nagisy, posunął się nawet do opowiedzenia ośmiornicy, iż Nagisa zniknął. Poszukiwania trwały długo, wciąż jednak nie mieli odpowiednich poszlak, a matka Nagisy utrzymywała, iż chłopak jest na wycieczce.

W co on się wplątał?

Nie, nie tak.

Kim on był? Czy jego zniknięcie było przypadkowe? Co, jeśli to on jest "zmiennokształtną"? To by wyjaśniało, dlaczego go nie ma.. Jeśli ktoś go wezwał z powodu zniszczenia labolatorium, nie mogło go tu być.

Tylko.. Jeśli to była prawda, to czy nie byłoby oczywistością dojść do wniosku, iż Nagisa tak naprawdę jest..?

To była dziwna myśl. Nagisa jako dziewczyna. Pasowało by mu to. W końcu sam Karma nie potrafiłby zliczyć, ile razy wyobrażał sobie, jak mogłyby wyglądać ich relacje, gdyby niebieskowłosy chłopak urodził się innej płci.

Gdzie jesteś, Nagisa? Co robisz?

Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś?

Zaraz.. Gdyby Nagisa byłby "zmiennokształtną", jaki miałby cel w zabijaniu Karmy raz za razem?

Czerwonowłosy skrzywił się, czując jak zaczyna go boleć głowa. Za dużo o tym wszystkim myśli. Nagle zrobiło mu się cieplej, jego włosy owiał wiatr?

Nie zamknąłem okna? Nie, to nie to.. Słychać także ptaki oraz.. Ludzi? Kto? Gdzie?

W ciemności, choć miał zamknięte oczy, dojrzał plamę bieli, która już po chwili powiększyła się, ukazując białowłosą dziewczynę.

Zmiennokształtna.

Co ona tu robiła? Dlaczego musiała mu się nawet śnić?

Z każdą chwilą jej sytlwetka nabierała kształtu. Stała oparta o komodę, w palcach zaś trzymała do połowy wypalonego papierosa.

\- Jak długo masz zamiar jeszcze mnie truć? - usłyszał Karma czyjść głos. Nie należał od do dziewczyny, tylko do osoby, która stała gdzieś za nią. Otoczenie białowłsosej nabrało wyrazu - Karma był w stanie dokładnie zobaczyć obskurny pokój, z którego ścian odchodziła farba. Miał on ubogi i staromodny wystrój. Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Nudzę się - odpowiedziała - Z. ostatnio całkowicie mnie olewa. Nie myśli o mnie, tylko o sobie. To nie moja wina, że...

\- Nudzisz się, więc chcesz mi skrócić życie? - zaśmiała się nowo przybyła kobieta, wchodząc do pokoju - W przeciwieństwie do was, ja nie dostanę kolejnej szansy.

Dopiero teraz Karma rozpoznał ją.

Kicia. Ta kobieta, którą poznał w labolatorium.

Tym razem jednak wyglądała młodziej o jakieś 5-7 lat.

\- Wiesz, tak naprawdę, ja...

Białowłosa nie dokończyła, a cały pokój wygiął się, po czym zaczął zanikać.

Do uszu Karmy zaś doszły inne głosy, te, których już wielokrotnie słuchał.

W oddali słyszał czyjeś słowne przepychanki. Żarty. Plany. Strategie.

\- Karma? - znajomy głos. Nagisa.

Nagisa?

Karma otworzył szeroko oczy. Nie siedział już u siebie w pokoju, nie było 15, Nagisa nadal tu był.. Tak, siedział na polanie, na tej samej polanie, a obok niego klasa zastanawiała się, czy zabić Koro-sensei'a czy też nie. Raz jeszcze. Ośmiornica jak zawsze patrzyła na nich z nieprzeniknioną miną jakby była zadowolona, iż chcą ją zabić.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - niebieskowłosy chłopak nachylał się nad Karmą. Jakie zabawne, za każdym razem to on najbardziej.się nim interesuje.

\- Tak - mruknął po chwili Karma, wciąż lekko oszołomiony.

Przecież nie zginął.

Więc dlaczego znów tu wrócił?

\---

Plan działania Karmy był prosty. Mało tego, bardzo prosty.

Być może zbyt prosty.

Miał zamiar raz jeszcze odtworzyć wydarzenia z poprzedniego świata. Tym razem jednak zamierzał dokładnie przyglądać się Nagisie. Nie przegapi żadnej szansy, by odkryć jego sekret. Musiał być pewny na 100%, że to on jest Motylkiem, by zacząć działać.

Ze swych wcześniejszych doświadczeń pamiętał, że Nagisa zniknął tuż przed weekendem. Z tego też wynika, że musiał się udać gdzieś - czyżby do tamtego labolatorium? - po szkole w czwartek, bądź też następnego dnia.

Karma bez problemu nakłamał rodzicom, że nocuje u przyjaciół i nie wróci na noc, po czym umościł się niezbyt wygodnie na drzewie tuż przy domu Nagisy. Z daleka obserwował wchodzących i wychodzących. Wiedział, że Nagisa mieszka tylko z matką, ona zaś na wieczór wróciła do domu.

W nocy z środy na czwartek Karma był juz gotowy.

Teraz pozostawało mu tylko czekać, kto opuści dom. Wątpił, aby Nagisa miała zamiaru od razu wyruszyć, ale niczego nie mógł być pewny. I tym bardziej nie zamierzał się pomylić.

\- Ritsu, obudzisz mnie, gdy ktokolwiek wyjdzie z domu? - spytał dziewczyny, która uśmiechnęła się do niego z ekranu komórki.

\- Mam dostęp do kamer ulicznych, obserwuję całą okolicę - uśmiechnęła się - Ale powiedz mi, dlaczego szpiegujemy Nagisę?

\- Chcę mu zrobić przyjęcie-niespodziankę - skłamał Karma, moszcząc się na drzewie - Muszę wiedzieć, kiedy wyjdzie z domu.

Ritsu kiwnęła głową.

\- Rozumiem. W takim razie ty się prześpij, a ja będę czuwać.

\- To dobry pomysł - zgodził się Karma, przymykając oczy. Nie było sensu tak długo czekać. Właściwie nie było sensu chować się na drzewie.. Ale wolał móc od razu śledzić Nagisę, gdy ten tylko wyjdzie z domu.

Sen nadszedł niespodziewanie. Karma nie miał pojęcia, ile spał, gdy Ritsu szepnęła do niego cicho:

\- Ktoś wychodzi.

Od razu otworzył oczy. Zrobiło się już jasno, aczkolwiek na zewnątrz nie przebywało zbyt wiele osób, z czego wynikało, że nie może być bardzo wcześnie.

\- To nie jest Nagisa - mruknęła Ritsu, przybliżając mu nawet specjalnie na ekranie sylwetkę osoby, która wyszła. Nie była to także Motylek - kobieta była wysoka, miała ciemną karnację, a na nosie okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Miała na sobie modny płaszcz, którym przykryła się, chroniąc się przed zimnem.

Ale to nie była także matka Nagisy.

\- Nikt nie wchodził ani nie opuszczał domu? - upewnił się Karma.

\- Tak.

\- W takim razie musimy ją śledzić. Ritsu, potrafisz oszacować jej przyszłe ruchy?

\- Oczywiście. Tylko czy nie mieliśmy...?

\- Ritsu. - przerwał jej Karma - Muszę wiedzieć, co zamierza zrobić. Jasne?

Zanim tamta zdarzyła zaprotestować, Karma ześlizgnął się z drzewa, obserwując z daleka kobietę. Ta wsiadła do taksówki, która przyjechała minutę po jej wyjściu z domu.

Tymczasem Karma na spokojnie podszedł do samochodu jego ojca. Niby nie powinien go zabierać, ale nie widział przeciwwskazań, dlaczego miałby niby tego nie robić. Prowadził już od ponad 20 lat, czyż nie?

\- W takim razie, ruszamy - mruknął, po czym uśmiechnął się sam do siebie.

Nawet, jeśli ktoś byłby na tyle głupi, by go zapytać o prawo jazdy... Cóż, Karma miał swoje sposoby, by tamta osoba zaczęła takiego czynu żałować.

\----

Mniej więcej w połowie drogi na lotnisko Nagisę ogarnęły złe przeczucia. Coś miało się wydarzyć. Albo już się wydarzyło. Uparcie jednak ignorowała to odczucie przez prawie 10 minut..aż dostrzegła samochód, który widziała już co najmniej kilka razy. Zerknęła na ekran komórki. Miała jeszcze dużo czasu.

Kto mógłby mnie śledzić?, pomyślała, prosząc taksówkarza, by skręcił w boczną uliczka. Z satysfakcją zauważyła, że jej podejrzenia się potwierdziły - owy samochód po chwili ruszył za nią.

Bawimy się w berka, co? Po kilku minutach spokojnej jazdy taksówka zatrzymała się pod starym magazynem. Rzuciła suche podziękowania taksówkarzowi i wysiadła. Nie obdarzyła odjeżdżającego samochodu ani jednym spojrzeniem - zamiast tego po prostu weszła do magazynu, używając starego klucza. Zamknęła drzwi i stanęła z boku, w cieniu, czekając na to, co nastąpi.

Mijał jednak czas i nic się nie działo. Nikt nie wszedł za nią do środka. Czyżby się pomyliła? Raz jeszcze zerknęła na komórkę. Nie lubiała się spieszyć.

Westchnęła. Nie miała ochoty na pozbywanie się ogona, wszystko zaś wskazywało na to, że nikt za nią już nie podąrza.

Wyszła z budynku, nucąc pod nosem jakąś piosenkę, której tytułu nie pamiętała. Będzie musiała dotrzeć komunikacją miejską - nie opłacało się już wzywać taksówki.

Zatrzymała się gwałtownie, dostrzegając to, czego początkowo nie zauważyła.

Oto bowiem tuż za nią, oparty o budynek, stał Karma.

\- Długo ci to zajęło.

Zamarła. To on tu robił?

\- Kim jesteś? - spytała z nieudawanym zdziwieniem. Karma jednak jedynie uśmiechnął się.

\- Wiesz przecież doskonale, kim jestem, Motylku.. Czy może jednak powinienem nazywać cię Nagisa?

Nagisa zamarła. Jak? Jak to możliwe, by Karma ją rozpoznał? Przecież była tak ostrożna....

\- Słucham? - spojrzała na chłopaka z zaskoczeniem, które, jak miała nadzieję, wyglądało na szczerze - O kim mówisz, chłopcze?

Ale Karma nie dał się zbyć z tropu.

\- Doskonale wiesz, o czym mówię. Zastanawiałaś się pewnie, dlaczego Z. nie odpowiada, czyż nie?

Lodowate dreszcze przeszły po jej ciele. Nie mógł tego znać. Nikt nie znał.

Chyba że...

\- Kim ty jesteś? - wyszeptała, blędnąc.

\- Wróć do swojej postaci, wtedy porozmawiamy. I nawet nie myśl sobie, że możesz się mnie ot, tak pozbyć. Ritsu wszystkiego pilnuje.

Cofnęła się o krok, myśląc gorączkowo. Jeśli to, co Karma mówił, było prawdą.. Cholera, musiał być Nieśmiertelnym. A to oznacza, że musiał być świadomy sytuacji, w której się znajduje. Albo, jeszcze gorzej, mógł być..

Zamknęła oczy, pozwalając swojej mocy działać. Przybrała swoją naturalną postać, która powinna być dla niego obca. Gdy tylko otworzyła oczy, zrozumiała, że się nie pomyliła. Karma nie wyglądał na wstrząśniętego. Nie, zdawał się tylko na to czekać.

\- Owszem, zwą mnie Motylkiem - powiedziała spokojnie Nagisa, próbując się opanować i mówić jak najspokojniejszym głosem - A teraz wyjaśnij, dlaczego mnie znasz.

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

\- Spieszyłaś się gdzieś, czyż nie?

Wzdrygnęła się na te słowa.

\- Śledziłeś mnie?

\- Od kiedy tylko wyszłaś z domu Nagisy. Już wcześniej cię podejrzewałem, ale wolałem wierzyć, że Nagisa jest zwykłym chłopakiem.

Zaśmiała się cicho.

Udawanie nie miało już sensu. Zresztą, zawsze może się go pozbyć później.

\- Karma, nigdy nie przestaniesz mnie zaskakiwać - powiedziała - Wiesz pewnie o tym, że Nieśmiertelni..

\- Stanowią niewielki procent ludzkości? - przerwał jej Karma - Wiem. Sama mi o tym powiedziałaś.

\- Naprawdę? - mruknęła. Jak ona nienawidziła za to Nieśmiertelnych! Dlaczego zawsze zachowywali się, jakby znali przyszłość?

Westchnęła, po czym odwróciła się od niego na pięcie.

\- Chodź - ponagliła go - Straciłam już przez ciebie wystarczająco dużo czasu. Zaraz mam lot. Dobra, za parę godzin, ale to jest równe zaraz. Wytłumaczysz mi resztę w samochodzie.

Zatrzymała się. Przecież nie miała samochodu. Odwróciła się do Karmy, który patrzył tylko na nią z bezczelnym uśmiechem.

\- Mówiłaś coś o samochodzie?

\- Jak tu dotarłeś? - spytała, przypominając sobie o tym oczywistym fakcie. Nie mógł przecież skorzystać z pomocy Koro-sensei'a...no nie?

Kluczyki pojawiły się w jego dłoniach nagle, tak samo jak on.

\- Zapominasz chyba, że już niejedno przeżyłem.

Nagisie opadły ręce. I jak ona miała z nim dyskutować?

\- Prowadź, wyglądasz teraz na starszą ode mnie - powiedział po chwili Karma, rzucając jej kluczyki - Na co czekasz, pośpiesz się.

To wyrwało ją z marazmu, w którym się znalazła. W ostatniej chwili złapała kluczyki, lekko zarumieniona. Dlaczego towarzystwo Karmy tak na nią zadziałało? Przecież był zwykłym dzieciakiem.

Odwróciła prędko wzrok, z premedytacją odzywając się ponownie do niego, gdy już ruszyli.

\- Więc? - spytała po chwili - Ile razy już zginąłeś?

Czerwonowłosy jedynie zabębnił palcami po oparciu fotela.

\- Kilka - odparł lakoniczne - Miałem okazję cię wtedy spotkać, jak już mówiłem - skrzywił się - A teraz mi powiedz, od samego początku byłaś Nagisą? Czy też....

\- Tak - przerwała mu, pochmurniejąc - Zaplanowałam wszystko od samego początku. Zapewnie wiesz już, że bliżej mi do Koro-sensei'a niż do człowieka. Różnię się od was - zacisnęła palce na kierownicy, nie mogąc patrzeć na Karmę. Gdyby tylko się nie domyślił, nic nie musiałoby się dziać. A teraz... Musiała go zabrać ze sobą. A to oznaczało, że już nigdy nie wrócą do tego, kim byli wcześniej. To było takie przyjemne, być jego przyjacielem.

Zacisnęła usta w wąską kreskę, gdy zdała sobie z czegoś sprawę.

Nie chciała tracić tej przyjaźni. Chciała móc być obok niego jako Nagisa, a nie Motylek, bezuczuciowa zabójczyni.

Chciała móc czuć.

\- Pojedziesz ze mną - zdecydowała - Jakoś załatwię bilety, a ty mi powiesz, co zrobiłeś.

\---

Dojechali do lotniska, omijając najważniejsze sprawy - za każdym razem, gdy Karma chciał coś powiedzieć, Nagisa nagle zauważała coś niezwykle ważnego. Coś, o czym zaczynała paplać, nie przejmując się tym, iż mówi bez sensu.

Dopiero na lotnisku wreszcie przestała się zachowywać jak roztrzepana gimnazjalistka - choć w teorii nią była, Karma wątpił, by w rzeczywistości była w wieku reszty klasy.

Nagisa, tym razem w postaci kobiety, jaką zobaczył początkowo, nachyliła się do niego i szepnęła:

\- Muszę załatwić ci bilety. Niestety, Kicia do mnie nic nie odpisała, więc trzeba się tym zająć w inny sposób. A, Kicia to...

\- Twoja znajoma, która pracuje razem z tobą. Hakerka. Tak, wiem - Karma uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny radośnie - Poznałem ją.

Nagisa wzdrygnęła się, gdy przypomniał jej, kim naprawdę jest. Nie chciał jej zrobić przykrości, ale uwielbiał ją irytować. To, że ona była Motylkiem, nic nie zmieniało. Wręcz przeciwnie, Karma miał ochotę jeszcze bardziej podrażnić.

\- Doskonale - mruknęła - Czekaj tu.

Westchnął i przewrócił oczami.

\- A mam jakąś inną opcję?

Drgnęła i odeszła szybko, jakby nie chcąc przebywać z nim ani chwili dłużej. A może naprawdę miała go dość?

Karma usiadł zrezygnowany na ławce, przypominając sobie jak całkiem niedawno czekał na nią na tym samym lotnisku. Wtedy jednak nie miał pojęcia, kim jest Motylek i kim on sam jest...

Labolatorium. No właśnie. Co, jeśli wcześniej zginął przez to, iż odkryli, że to on jest odpowiedzialny za zniszczenie labolatorium? Nie, to bez sensu. Przecież zadbał o to. Nikt nie mógł wiedzieć, kim tak naprawdę jest. W takim razie, dlaczego zginął? Nagisy nie było w szkole, więc to nie mogła być ona... Więc kto?

\- Będziesz wiedział tak nachmurzony przez cały czas? - usłyszał znajomy głos Nagisy, która rzuciła w jego stronę bilet - Masz, pilnuj tego.

Podniósł głowę. Załatwiła to niepokojąco szybko. 

\- Co zrobiłaś? Wątpię, byś była w stanie tak szybko kupić bilety...

\- Pewnien miły mężczyzna był łaskawy odstąpić mi swój bilet, oczywiście za odpowiednią opłatą - uśmiechnęła się przekornie - Mam swoje sposoby przekonywania.

Przekonywania, co? Karma nazwał by to prędzej raczej groźbami.

Nagisa poruszyła się niespokojnie pod jego spojrzeniem.

\- O czym myślisz? - spytała ostro, w ułamku sekundy przestając być jego przyjacielem, z którym udał się w wspólną podróż kosmiczną, z którym walczył nie raz... Nie, teraz była już tylko Motylkiem, zabójczynią, z którą nie powinno go nic łączyć.

\- Dlaczego twoje naturalne włosy są białe, skoro jako Nagisa masz niebieskie? - wypalił Karma, przechylając głowę w bok.

Nagisa zamrugała oczami.

\- Coś ci się nie podoba w niebieskim? Lepszy błękit od bycia rudym, rudzielcu!

\- Rudy to naturalny kolor. Niebieski nie.

Ich oczy spotkały się na sekundę, podczas której policzki Nagisy zaróżowiły się lekko. Dziewczyna zawahała się, patrząc na niego. Dopiero teraz Karma zauważył, że jej oczy zawsze były takie same. Nie zmieniały się, nieważne ile razy by nie wyglądała inaczej.

\- Wartość sentymentalna - mruknęła cicho - Nigdy nie chciałam mieć białych włosów. Zawsze uznawałam to za śmieszne.

\- Hm.. - Karma wstał, po czym podszedł do niej. Nagisa cofnęła się o krok, ale tylko tyle zrobiła. Jak niewiele wystarczyło, aby znów stała się Nagisą, którą znał.

\- Masz z tym jakiś problem? - spytała zaczepliwie dziewczyna, odwracając wzrok.

\- Nie, ale ciekawi mnie jeszcze jedna rzecz - odparł Karma, po czym szepnął jej do ucha - Skoro jesteś dziewczyną, to dlaczego wtedy, gdy kąpaliśmy się całą klasą w rzece...

Nie zareagowała tak, jak chciał. Nie zarumieniła się. Nie pisnęła. Nie skrzywiła się.

Zamiast tego odsunęła się, a w jej spojrzeniu pojawiło się zmęczenie.

\- Ah, o tym mówisz - mruknęła - Jestem dziewczyną, ale potrafię manipulować swoim ciałem. Sprawić, by moje piersi były wieksze lub mniejsze, nie jest dla mnie kłopotem.. Aczkolwiek nie sądzę, by takie sprawy powinny akurat ciebie interesować.

Cofnęła się, po czym odwróciła się od niego tyłem.

\- Chodźmy już - szepnęła, ciągnąć za sobą Karmę - Muszę odwiedzić jedną osobę, a ty mi w tym pomożesz.

\---

Siedząc w samolocie, Nagisa miała wiele czasu na przemyślenie swojego dotychczasowego życia.

Właściwie, znała tą szkołę już wcześniej.

Zaczęło się od cichych plotek, jakoby ktoś kontynuował t e badania. Badania mające na celu stworzenia nadludzi.

Jak ona.

Badania, które zaprzestano już dawno, dawno temu. Badania, które powinny zostać zapomniane.

Zaczęło się od cichych plotek, którym dała wiarę. Korzystając z chwili, gdy udała się do laboratorium po leki, podszyła się pod jednego z naukowców. Wiedziała, że nie uda jej się zdobyć przepisu na leki - nie, tam była bariera, która niwelowała jej moce - ale nie to chciała zdobyć. Zakradła się do jednego z pokoju i ukradła kartę z danymi. Hakowanie zajęło jej trochę czasu. Nigdy za nim nie przepadała. Czuła się wtedy taka stara, taka nie na miejscu.

I wtedy znalazła.

Badania rzeczywiście były prowadzone.

A ich obiektem był nikt inny niż Shinigami.

Widziała go kiedyś. Bez wątpienia mógł być nazywanym światowej klasy zabójcą. Pod maską dobroci skrywał ogromne wyrafinowanie. W tej jednej rzeczy byli do siebie podobni.

Wiedziała, że nie da rady dostać się do środka. Jeśli tylko utrzymywali kontakt z "jej" laboratorium - a musieli to robić, skąd bowiem mieliby dostać dane? - z całą pewnością musieli się zabezpieczyć.

Dlatego też postanowiła poszukać okrężną drogą. Sprawdziła naukowców, sprzątaczy, personel oraz ich rodziny. Kogokolwiek, kto miałby dostęp do badań i do obiektu.

Sprawdzała wiele osób. Aż w końcu znalazła kogoś idealnego.   
Aguri Yukimura. Czy też raczej Yukimura Aguri, jak wymawia się to w Japonii.

Japonia. Dawno nie była w Japonii. Być może to najwyższy czas, by wreszcie ją odwiedzić.

Początkowo myślała, że niewiele spędzi czasu w tym kraju. Ale do tej kobiety nie było się wcale tak łatwo zbliżyć. Mijał czas, a ona zorientowała się, że w tym tempie nigdy nie zyska jej zaufania. 

Aguri była nauczycielką. Jak więc najłatwiej zdobyć jej zaufanie?  
Nie miała zamiaru, oczywiście idź tam ze swoim prawdziwym wyglądem.

Nieważne, chłopak czy dziewczyna. To była jej moc - mogła zmieniać własne ciało. Dowolnie. Jak chciała.

Oczywiście, miało to też swoje skutki uboczne.

W końcu zdecydowała się. Jednego wieczoru znalazła mieszkanie, zapłaciła z góry czynsz i wprowadziła się do niego. Pomogła jej Kicia, jedyna kobieta, której ufała na tym zdradzieckim świecie. Kicia udawała jej matkę. Oczywiście, nie cały czas. Ale wtedy, gdy było to niezbędne. Kicia wszak miała swoje życie. Nie mogła go jej odbierać.

Ostatecznie jednak nie przyjęła postaci jednego z uczniów. Nie było tam nikogo, w kogo skórę mogłaby chcieć wejść na dłuższy czas. Kiedy miała wybór, była bardzo wybredna.

Przystosować się do nowego życia nie było trudno. Nie bez powodu przecież spędziła tyle czasu, obserwując owych uczniów. To, jak jedzą, jak piją, jak myślą, jak zwracają się do sobie, co ich bawi, a co wręcz przeciwnie.. Lista była długa. Układała ją w głowie wiele razy by być pewną, że nic jej nie ucieknie. Równocześnie jednak cieszyła się tym luzem, czasem, gdy mogła być po prostu Nagisą Shiotą, chłopakiem, który mógł mówić to, co myślał.

Czas mijał, a ona powoli zdobywała zaufanie Aguri.

A potem stało się.

70% Księżyca znikło, labolatorium przerwało działanie, a Aguri umarła.

Trudno byłoby opisać, co czuła. Miała dość. Jedyna szansa, by poznać kogoś podobnego do niej przepadła. Jedyna szansa, by wreszcie zostać zaakceptowaną. Ogarniała ją wściekłość - na Aguri, że dała się tak głupio zabić, na naukowców, że pozwolili zniszczyć Księżyc i wreszcie na Shinigamiego, który postanowił wyrwać się na wolność w najgorszym momencie.

Opuściła Japonię, licząc że już nigdy tam nie wróci. Udała się na misję, na tą, która odkładała już przez zbyt wiele czasu. Skłamała znajomym, że jedzie na wycieczkę z rodzicami. Oczywiście, nawet słowa nie pisnęła o tym, iż nie ma zamiaru z niej wracać.

Aż dostała tą wiadomość.

On przeżył.

Przeżył i zamierzał uczyć. I to nie byle kogo, bo klasę Aguri.

Okazja, wielka, wielka okazja otworzyła się przed nią.

Być może nie wszystko będzie takie tragiczne, jakim się wydaje.

Tak właśnie myślała. Teraz powiem jej tożsamość wyszła na jaw. Nagisa westchnęła, wypatrując się w błękitne niebo za oknem. Jeszcze tylko kilka godzin...

A potem wszystko się wyjaśni.

\---

 

Gdzieś w połowie drogi nad oceanem Karmę naszły rozmyślania. Nie były one jakoś szczególnie skomplikowane i skupiały się na jednym fakcie - to Nagisa była Motylkiem. Białowłosą zabójczynią. Jego morderczynią.

Białowłosa...

Nagisa...

Głowa chłopaka poderwała się nagle, strasząc siedząca obok niego dziewczynę, która dotąd z zamkniętymi oczami słuchała muzyki.

\- Weź się opanuj! - syknęła, ale jego to nie obchodziło. Wyrwał jej słuchawki z uszu, nie zważając na jej protesty.

\- Mam pytanie - zaczął.

\- Jeśli chodzi o to, kto przygotuje obiad, to na mnie nie licz - ziewnęła Nagisa. - Jestem koszmarną kucharką.

\- Nie o to chodzi - zirytowany chłopak wreszcie przykuł jej uwagę. - Słuchaj, ty jesteś Nagisa, nie?

\- Do tego chyba już doszłeś jakiś czas temu sam, Karma - dziewczyna wywróciła oczami. - Oddasz mi słuchawki? To była ulubiona część mojej ulubionej piosenki.

\- Masz całe życie na słuchanie tego rzępolenia, które zwiesz muzyką. Skup się. Masz jakieś rodzeństwo? Siostrę, brata? Albo może twoja matka miała bliźniaczkę?

Dłon zabójczyni wystrzeliła w powietrze, próbując zdobyć sprzęt elektroniczny, ale jej starania poszły na marne - Karma zauważył ten ruch i postrzymał dziewczynę skutecznie, cofając się lekko do tyłu.

\- Nie mam rodziny. Do czego zmierzasz, Karma? - Nagisa zmrużyła oczy z lekkim zaciekawieniem.

\- Czyli gdybym powiedział, że w niedalekiej przyszłości zginie osoba nazywana Nagisą Shiotą, co byś na to powiedziała?

Po twarzy dziewczyny przebiegł cień zmartwienia, który ukryła niemal od razu.

\- Co się dokładnie wydarzy? Nie, inaczej. Co się wydarzyło?

\- Druga liceum. Wypadek samochodowy.

Tyle wystarczyło, by Nagisa wszystko zrozumiała.

\- Oh.

\- Nie "oh", tylko może być powiedziała coś sensownego? - prychnął nastolatek, opierając się wygodniej na fotelu. - Nie do tego zmierzam. Byłaś martwa. Na sto procent. Byłem na twoim pogrzebie. Widziałem ciało. Wszyscy widzieliśmy. A mimo tego, kilkanaście lat później, spotkałem pewną dziewczynę.

\- Niech zgadnę, miała białe włosy i była nieśmiała? Sprawiła, że opuściłeś gardę i zginąłeś?

Akebane jedynie skinął głową.

\- Cóż, zapewnie wtedy nie umarłam - powiedziała Nagisa, z nagłym zainteresowaniem wpatrując się w błękitne niebo - Skoro mówisz, że to było liceum, zapewnie ośmiornica wikitowała. Wypadek samochodowy jest dobrym sposobem na stymulację śmierci. Ale mimo wszystko... - jej spojrzenie oderwało się od chmur, aby spocząć na swym przyjacielu - Karma, czym ty się zajmowałeś, że ktoś wysłał na ciebie zabójcę?

\- Niczym! - zaprzeczył od razu chłopak. - Prowadziłem zwykłą firmę handlową! Wszystko legalne!

\- I nikogo nie wkurzyłeś?

\- No... Może był taki jeden, któremu zniszczyłem firmę... Ale on był moim wrogiem. Wiedział, na co się zabiera. Albo tamten szef... Dostał za swoje. Nie moja wina, że podkradał mi pracowników! A jeśli chodzi o sytuację w Kanadzie, to przecież sami się prosili o to, by spalić im ten hotel! Obrazili moją firmę! Albo to w Paryżu...

Karma umilkł, widząc spojrzenie Nagisy.

\- Coś jeszcze? - spytała słodko.

Machnął ręką.

\- Dobra, dobra, zrozumiałem. Miałam wrogów, którzy mnie nie lubili. Nie byłem aniołem. Zadowolona? Lekko wplątałem w sprawy mafii. Ale tylko leciutko.

Uniosła brew z powątpiewaniem.

\- Leciutko?

\- Nie czepiaj się słówek - warknął Karma, po czym rzucił w jej stronę słuchawki. - Lepiej już posłuchaj tego rzępolenia.

\- Dzięki, Karma-kun! - uśmiech na jej twarzy wyglądał tak szczero, że przez chwilę chłopak niemal uwierzył, że nic między nimi się nie zmieniło. Że nadal są przyjaciółmi. Że wszystko jest normalne.

Ale przecież od długiego czasu nic już nie było normalne, czyż nie?

\---

Spieszyli się.

Karma nie miał pojęcia dlaczego, ale nie był w stanie tego nie zauważyć. Nagisa stawiała długie kroki, zmierzając w sobie tylko znanym kierunku, a on, chcąc nie chcąc, podążał za nią. Był zaintrygowany. Czego szukała? Jak wiele zmieniał fakt, że labolatorium zostało zniszczone?

Chłopak odłożył te myśli na bok i skupił się na podziwianiu miasta. Kiedyś nie jeden raz bywał w Singapurze - to, aby trochę pozwiedzać, to w celach biznesowych. I choć parę rzeczy się zmieniło (ot choćby wielkość miasta), to część została taka sama.

\- Masz tu jakiś znajomych? - spytał, gdy przedostali się spokojniejszej części miasta, pełnej budynków mieszkalnych.

Nagisa zerknęła na niego.

\- Powiedzmy.

Chłopak westchnął teatralnie.

\- Posłuchaj, i tak się dowiem, czy kogoś znasz, czy nie.

\- Więc czemu w takim razie miałabym ci to mówić, skoro się dowiesz?

\- Bo chcę wiedzieć?

\- Pytasz się mnie, czy stwierdzasz fakt? - dziewczyna uniosła brew.

Zastanowił się przed chwilę.

\- Chyba pytam.

W jej spojrzeniu pojawiło się niedowierzanie.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy - stwierdziła. Wyciągnęła przed siebie dłoń i wskazała na jeden z wielu podobnych do siebie budynków. - Tam mieszka Z. To mój stary znajomy. Muszę coś od niego wziąść.

\- Co?

\- Nie twoja sprawa - niemal warknęła w odpowiedzi.

Czerwonowłosy wzruszył ramionami. Nie to nie. I tak się wszystkiego prędzej czy później dowie. Nagisa nie była już w stanie nic przed nim ukrywać.

\----

Po kilku minutach bezowocnego pukania do brzydkich, podniszczonych drzwi, Karma poddał się i niezbyt delikatnie przesunął Nagisę w bok.

\- Daj się tym zająć zawodowcom - wymruczał, wyciągając z kieszeni spodni dwa maleńkie kawałki drutu i zaczynając nimi majstrować w zamku. Nie trzeba było zbyt dużo czasu, by usłyszeli upragnione szczęknięcie oznajmiające, iż drzwi stały przed nimi otworem.

Chłopak spojrzał z wyższością na Nagisę.

\- Widzisz? Tak to się robi.

\- Nawet nie chcę pytać, co ty naprawdę zrobiłeś ze swoim życiem - wymamrotała pod nosem dziewczyna. Karma otworzył drzwi, pokazając im wnętrze mieszkania.

\- Nie pytaj, tylko bądź wdzięczna - wyszczerzył się chłopak, zamykając za nimi drzwi. Nie podobało mu się to, co zastali. Mieszkanie wyglądało, jakby było opuszczone, i to już od dłuższego czasu.

\- Ale ty wiesz, że miałam ze sobą klucze?

\- No i? W ten sposób jest dużo fajniej - zaśmiał się.

\- Dochodzę do wniosku, że jesteś świrnięty, Karma-kun - zawtórowała mu dziewczyna, przeszukując metodycznie pomieszczenia. Nie miał zamiaru jej pomagać - jedynie obserwował, jak pochmurnieje z każdą chwilą. Czegokolwiek szukała, nie znalazła tego. Jej twarz rozjaśniła się lekko, gdy w końcu do jej torebki zawędrowały trzy niewielkie pakunki. Małe opakowania, takie, w jakich można przechowywać cukierki bądź leki. Czyżby była na coś chora?

\- Skończyłaś? - spytał chłopak, tłumiąc ziewnięcie.

Kiwnęła głową.

\- Chodź - zdecydowała. - Teraz idziemy odwiedzić naszą znaną i kochaną Kicię.

\----

Ich dalszą podróż można było nazwać jednym słowem: porażka. Całkowita porażka. Nagisa śpieszyła się, ale los jakby cały czas płatał im figle, opóźniając podróż. W efekcie do miejsca, gdzie, zgodnie ze słowami dziewczyny, mieszkała Kicia, dotarli ze sporym opóźnieniem. Przyciśnięta do muru Nagisa w końcu wyznała, skąd się wziął jej pośpiech - owe kapsułki rzeczywiście były lekami. Miały one tymczasowe działanie, która ratowały jej życie. To właśnie dlatego wybrali się w odwiedziny do jej "przyjaciół". Oni właśnie posiadali zapasy - a przynajmniej powinni je posiadać.

\- Wiesz co - zaczął Karma, gdy przedzierali się przez las. Chatka, w której mieszkała Kicia, samozwańcza genialna hakerka, powoli zaczynała być widoczna - myślę, że ten twój Z. opuścił tamto mieszkanie już dawno temu.

Nagisa wymruczała coś niewyraźnie pod nosem.

\- Kiedy ostatnio miałaś z nim jakiś kontakt?

\- Nie pamiętam.

\- Tydzień temu? Miesiąc? A może rok?

Dziewczyna zatrzymała się z wyraźną irytacją.

\- Słuchaj, Karma-kun, to nie ma teraz znaczenia. Muszę porozmawiać z Kicią, ok?

\- A kto mieszka w twoim domu?

Nagła pytanie sprawiło, że Nagisa zamrugała oczami szybko.

\- Co?

\- Kto mieszka w twoim domu? - powtórzył powoli chłopak. - Bo rozmawiałem z jakąś kobietą wcześniej i...

\- Wynajęłam ją, by udawała moją matkę. - zbyła pytanie. - Tak dla zachowania pozorów.

Nie odezwała się już więcej, tylko ruszyła żwawszym krokiem.

\- A ta twoja Kicia - spróbował raz jeszcze Karma - nie mogłabyś do niej po prostu zadzwonić?

\- Ona rzadko kiedy odbiera telefon.

Słysząc to, Akabane zmarszczył brwi.

\- Ale przecież wtedy jakoś się z nią skontaktowałaś.

Widząc, że tamta zdaje się nic nie rozumieć, dodał:

\- W jednym z moich żyć udaliśmy się na spotkanie z Kicią. I z całą pewnością to nie było to miejsce. A więc musiałaś jakoś do niej zadzwonić.

\- Dziwne... - wymruczała Nagisa. - Kiedy to było? Tak czasowo? Od tego punktu zapisu, z którego wszystko powtarzasz.

\- Niedługo po zakończeniu turnieju. Ale to pokrywa się w czasie z obecną linią czasową. Jedynym, co je różni, to zniszczenie labolatorium. A więc w takim razie byłaś się w stanie z nią spotkać wtedy, ale teraz nie mogłaś. Przeskoczyliśmy z jednej linii czasowej do drugiej. Pojawiła się jakaś nowa zmienna. Gdzie ona miała teraz być? Co miała robić? - skrzywił się, gdy zrozumiał, jak wiele razy w ciągu tej wypowiedzi użył słów związanych ze słowem "czas".

Nagisa raz jeszcze zamrugała oczami, chcąc przysfoić wszystko, co powiedział.

\- Co?

\- Gdzie. Miała. Być.

Rzuciła mu wściekle spojrzenie.

\- Nie jestem idiotką. To zrozumiałam. Raczej nie powinna się ruszać z domu. Czyli pewnie w tej twojej alternatywnej przyszłości musiałam ją wezwać. Koniec historii.

Mimo tych słów, zaczynały narastać w niej wątpliwości. A jeśli rzeczywiście coś przetoczyli? Pytanie tylko, co?

\---

Nagisa była wściekła. A może zrozpaczona? Sama nie miała pojęcia, jak nazwać emocje, które w niej buzowały.

Wszystko poszło na marne. Leków nie było - ani u Z., ani u Kici. Jakąś część jej umysłu chciała zacząć to roztrząsać. Ten "zbieg okoliczności" nie mógł być tylko zbiegiem okoliczności. Kicia nie zostawiłaby swojego mieszkania pustego bez żadnej notki. Z. nie zniknąłby tak po prostu. A to oznaczało, że ktoś to wszystko zaplanował. Metodycznie, gdy tylko labolatorium zostało zniszczone, zabrał się za pozbywanie się jej sojuszników.

Tylko kto mógłby nienawidzić jej tak bardzo? Kto mógłby chcieć jej śmierci?

Nie miała pojęcia. I nawet nie chciało jej się o tym myśleć.

Wymknęła się po cichu, licząc, że Karma, przechadzający się po mieszkaniu i przeglądający stare albumy, nie usłyszy jej. Dziewczyna dotarła w ciszy do studni i spojrzała w jej głębię.

Nic nie znalazła. Leki znalezione u Z. były fałszywkami. Czas przeciekał jej przez palce. Mogła niemal wyczuł, jak śmierć zagląda jej przez ramię.

Nagisa zacisnęła palce na sztylecie. Już zdecydowała.

\- Co ty robisz? - ostry głos Karmy wdarł się w jej myśli.

Nie odwróciła się.

\- Hej, Karma-kun - odezwała się cicho. - Chcesz znać całą moją historię? To, kim byłam, zanim się stałam tym, kim jestem?

Nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego mu to mówi. Nie powinna. W ten sposób tylko mu utrudni dalsze życie. Ale już i tak je utrudniła, prawda?

Odwróciła się do niego i, nim zdąrzył odpowiedzieć, zaczęła mówić, trzymając za plecami dłoń.


	8. Ten ostatni raz, gdy wszystko się wyjaśnia

Urodziłam się roku 1899. Nie patrz tak na mnie. Owszem, jestem tak stara. Przeżyłam obie Światowe Wojny. Nie był to najlepszy czas, wierz mi.

Moim pierwszym wspomnieniem jest cisza. Wszyscy kulimy się, niepewni, czy przetrwamy nadchodzący dzień. Nikt nie mógł być tego pewny. Trwała wojna, która ukradła nan dzieciństwo. Nie dane nam było śmiać się i bawić się bezmyślnie zabawkami. Zresztą, nie stać by nas na nie było. Zamiast tego zabawą dla nas było okradanie martwych ciał i zgadywanie, kim mogliby być za życia. Nasi, wróg? A może to dziewczynka, która wczoraj przyniosła piękne kamyki?

Wiem, że to zabrzmi dziwnie, ale nie pamiętam, kim była pierwsza osoba, którą zabiłam. Śmierć była obok mnie odkąd tylko się narodziłam. Powinnam pamiętać, kiedy zaczęłam ją zadawać innym. Ale nie pamiętam. Tak po prostu było. Zabijałam, a inni chcieli mnie zabić.

Miałam wielu mistrzów. Zmieniali się oni jak w kalejdoskopie. Tam mało kto żył długo, nieważne, jak bardzo był doświadczony. Ale mnie jakimś cudem udawało się zachować moje nędzne życie.

Kiedy miałam 13 lat, zabijanie stało się moją pracą. Odpuściłam miasto, w którym się wychowałam. I tak nie było tam nic, do czego mogłabym wrócić. Nikogo, kto by mnie znał. Nie miałam domu, jedynie puste mieszkania. Tym właśnie był dla mnie świat - pustką, której nie potrafiłam zapełnić.

Dni zlewały się z dniami, tygodnie zamieniały się w miesiące, lata. Nie miałam bliskich osób, nikomu nie ufałam. Moje serce było zimne jak lód, którego nic nie bylo w stanie roztopić. W wielkim świecie sytuacja stawała się coraz bardziej napięta, ale mnie to nie interesowało. Ba, byłam wręcz zadowolona. Im więcej było chaosu i przemocy, tym więcej osób chciało korzystać z moich usług. A ja cieszyłam się, bogacąc się.

Być może zastanawiasz się, jak to jest stać po tej stronie. Uciekać przed prawem, kryć się w mroku. Odpowiem ci. Normalnie. To było moje życie. Innego nie znałam. Kiedy twoje perspektywy są ograniczone, nie szukasz innych opcji.

Zawsze jednak ciekawiło mnie, co mogło popchnąć innych, aby zlecić morderstwo. Czasami były to sprawy bizesowe, innym razem ktoś pragnął pozbyć się wroga. Czasami też pragnęli dokonać zemsty. Takie zadania lubiłam najbardziej. Bowiem bardzo często proszono przy tym, by postępować jak najokrutniej. Uczyłam się, jak zadawać wielki ból, nie zabijając. Nie przeszkadzało mi to. Bardzo niewiele rzeczy mi przeszkadzało. Ale wiesz, powiem ci jeszcze jedną rzecz. Spotkałam się czasami z dziećmi, proszącymi mnie o pozbycie się ich rodziców. Często powodem były głupie kłótnie. A później oni żałowali, wymierzali przeciwko mnie broń. A ja w większości przypadków śmiałam się tylko.

Gardziłam ludźmi.

28 lipca 1914 rozpętała się wojna, która zmieniła świat i myślenie ludzi. Nikt wtedy jeszcze nie miał pojęcia, co ma się wydarzyć.

Miałam wtedy 15 lat, ale nie uczestniczyłam w niej osobiście. Wolałam jej uniknąć. Uwierz mi, dla płatnego zabójcy wojna przynosi zyski, ale jest też jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczna. A ja nie miałam zamiaru umierać.

W 1917 roku zgłosiłam się do eksperymentalnego projektu mającego stworzyć nadludzkich zabójców. Jaki miałam w tym cel? Może to i zabrzmi głupio, ale w tamtym czasie byłam zakochana. Świat rozdzielił nas, a mnie potrzebne były pieniądze, kontakty i władza. Ten projekt wydawał się wręcz spaść mi z nieba. Owszem, obawiałam się. Oprócz mnie chciało wziąść w nim udział wielu.

Nie będę ci opisywać wszystkiego, co tam się działo. Te dni nadal są dla mnie ciężkie do opowiedzenia. Wybacz mi, ale tą część przemilczę.

Cóż się później ze mną działo? Zanim się zorientowałam, moja postać zmieniła się. Przez długi, długi czas jej nienawidziłam. Wcześniej byłam inna. Może to i zabrzmi śmiesznie, ale stworzony przeze mnie wygląd Nagisy jest bardzo podobny do dawnej mnie.

Wojna zakończyła się, ale nie dla mnie. Za cenę zatrzymania czasu tego przeklętego ciała musiałam o muszę zażywać regularnie leki. Nawet nie chcesz wiedzieć, cóż by się inaczej ze mną stanie.

Od tej pory niewiele się zmieniło. Tych dwoje ludzi, których domy odwiedziłam, L. oraz Kicia, byli jedynymi oprócz ciebie, którzy znają moją historię.

Jak już jestem przy Kici, mogę ci coś o niej więcej powiedzieć. Pomogła mi wiele. To wymyśliła postać mojej matki na potrzeby szkoły. Prawda, że doskonale jej wyszło? Wspólnie wymyśliłyśmy, jak ukryć moją rządzę krwi. Nikt nie domyślił się, kim jestem tak naprawdę.

Oprócz ciebie, Karma.

Cóż mogę ci więcej powiedzieć? Nie planowałam włączać cię w tą historię. Nie ufam innym. Nawet nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego nadal cię nie zabiłam.

Ale teraz jest już na to za późno.

Nie chciałam przywiązywać się do tej klasy. Nie chciałam czuć takiej nadziei.

Jesteście okrutni, wiesz o tym?

Nawet nie zdawaliście siebie sprawy, jak ciężko było żyć tuż obok was, wiedząc, iż jesteście w stanie mnie zaakceptować.

Wiedząc, iż być może wy moglibyście mi pomóc.

Zapewnie myślisz teraz, że jestem niewolnicą naukowców. Że to z ich polecenia zabijam.

Jest w tym trochę prawdy.

Ale to nie tak.

Zawarliśmy umowę. Oni produkują dla mnie leki, ja im płacę. Te leki nie są tanie. Nic dziwnego, produkują je tylko dla mnie. Bez nich zapewnie podzieliłabym los Koro-senseia już lata temu.

Czasami proszą mnie o coś, zalecają misję.

A ja za nią podążam.

Podążałam.

Wybacz mi Karma, że wybieram tą prostszą z dróg.

\------

Przy starej studni chłopak obejmował dziewczynę.

Powinien ją nienawidzić.

Wszak to ona go tyle razy zabijała, zmuszała do powtarzania tych samych dni.

Ale teraz trochę ją rozumiał.

Krew ciekła z jej rany, która sobie sama zadała. Nie zdołał jej powstrzymać. A nawet, jakby to zrobił, zrobiłaby to później. Poznał ją na tyle, by wiedzieć, jaka to jest uparta.

Nagisa uśmiechnęła się.

\- Nikogo nie nienawidź - poprosiła jeszcze.

Jakie to dziwne. Zabójca pragnie wskazać mu dobrą drogę. Ta, która tyle lat spędziła w ciemności i mroku.

Uścisk jej delikatnych dłoni stracił swoją siłę.

\- Głupia jesteś? - szepnął Karma, choć miał ochotę spytać o to siebie samego. - Tak szybko się poddawać?

Ale ona go nie słyszała.

Odeszła.

Nie zdąrzył jednak poczuć rozpaczy, czy choćby zapłakać. W tej samej bowiem chwili poczuł znajome uczucie, jakby coś łapało go od tyłu.

Tylko nie to.

Obejrzał się, ale, tak jak podejrzewał, nikogo nie zobaczył.

Nie, nie, nie!

Przecież nie ma prawa znowu się dział. Przecież nadal żył!

Twarz Nagisy zamazała mu się przed oczami, zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy po raz pierwszy umarł.

Raz jeszcze wszystko miało zacząć się od początku.

\----

Tak jak poprzednio, Karmę ogarnęła ciemność, pochłaniająca wszystko ciemność, z której ucieczka zdawała się być niemożliwa. Mrok dusił go, niczym smugi mgły opinał całe jego ciało, nie mając zamiaru go puścić.

Gdzieś, w bliżej nieokreślonej przestrzeni, rozlegały się głosy. Tak jak poprzednio, i tym razem Karmę ogarnęło dziwne uczucie, że powinien je znać.

Że je zna.

\- Kim jesteś? - tuż po tym, jak usłyszał te słowa, w ciemności pojawiła się biel. Gdy tylko wzrok Karmy wyostrzył się, chłopak przekonał się, iż jego pierwsze skojarzenie było prawdziwe: była to bowiem Nagisa. Zabójczyni stała przed nim, a wokół niej formował się świat. Znajdowali się w mieście, które Karma po raz pierwszy widział na oczy. Na ulicy wiatr wzbudzał w powietrze tumany pyłu, a budynki chyliły się ku ziemi, zrujnowane przez czas i człowieka.

Nagisa zaś ubrana była w mundur, na którym ramieniu przyszyta była flaga, której Karma nigdy nie widział. Czy to było państwo, czy też jakąś organizacja - nie miał pojęcia.

\- Zadałam pytanie! - warknęła Nagisa, wymierzając w stronę Karmy karabin. Karma skrzywił się. Jakimś cudem rozumiał sens wypowiadanych słów, choć samego języka nie uczył się nigdy wcześniej.

Dziwne uczucie.

\- Jakim cudem ty nadal ży... - zaczął chłopak, lekko zirytowany. Przecież jeszcze chwilę temu widział, jak Nagisa umarła!

Tak ciężko byłoby się zdecydować czy ktoś żyje, czy nie?

Strzał przerwał mu zdanie.

Karma obrócił się błyskawicznie, orientując się, że to nie do niego został oddany strzał. Za nim bowiem, wpół leżała, w pół siedziała dziewczyna, odziana podobnie jak Nagisa w mundur, z tą jednak różnicą, iż miały one inny krój i kolor.

Pocisk przemknął tuż koło twarzy dziewczyny, szarpiąc jej włosy i trafiając w ziemię.

\- Co jest, nie zabije mnie panienka? - odezwała się dziewczyna, wyglądającą na gimnazjalistkę bądź kogoś młodszego. Splunęła krwią na ziemię, po czym uniosła twarz do góry.

I wtedy Karma ją rozpoznał. To była Kicia, tylko młodsza, dużo młodsza. W takim razie on musiał znajdować się w... przeszłości? We wspomnieniach Nagisy?

Swoją drogą, ciekawym było to, jakim cudem ta gimnazjalistka leżąca przed nimi w przyszłości miała się stać dobrą i lojalną przyjaciółką tej, która właśnie mierzyła do niej z broni. 

Na twarzy Nagisy pojawił się nieprzyjemny uśmieszek.

\- Kiedy o coś pytam, to chyba znaczy, że nie mam ochoty rozmawiać z trupami, prawda? - spytała, podchodząc do dziewczyny. Leniwie uniosła broń. - Wiesz, skarbie, wypadałoby trochę pomyśleć, zanim...

Reszty Karma nie usłyszał. Po raz kolejny działo się to, co czego powoli się przyzwyczajał: świat zamazywał się, głosy nakładały na siebie, nowe zapachy mieszały się ze starymi.

Zamknął oczy na sekundę, dziwnie spokojny.

Ponieważ wiedział - jakże mógłby nie wiedzieć - w jakim miejscu się znajdzie.

Raz jeszcze na tamtej polanie, wśród starych uczniów z jego klasy.

\- Karma-kun? - w głosie Nagisy pobrzmiewało prawdziwe zaniepokojenie.

Otworzył oczy, widząc znajomą postać przyjaciółki.

Oh, genialnie. Po raz kolejny zaczynał z tego samego miejsca. Co to, jakiś check point, niczym w grze komputerowej?

Czy tak ciężko przeskoczyć do następnego punktu zapisu?

\- Karma-kun, dobrze się czujesz? - upewniała się dziewczyna. Wyciągnęła rękę, by przyłożyć mu ją do głowy, zapewnie, aby sprawdzić, czy nie ma temperatury.

Zanim zdążyła go dotknąć, złapał jej dłoń w mocnym, silnym uścisku. Wstał, a następnie pociągnął ją za sobą, oddalając się reszty uczniów z ich klasy.

\- Idziemy! - warknął.

\- C-Co? - zdumiała się dziewczyna. - Przecież...

\- Cicho siedź - nie przejął się jej protestami. Musiał z nią porozmawiać. I to poważnie.

Gdy tylko znaleźli się w odpowiedniej odległości, puścił dłoń Nagisy i spojrzał na nią ze wściekłością.

\- Co to ma oznaczać? - spytał ze wściekłością.

\- Ale co? - nie zrozumiała. - Karma-kun, ja...

\- Nie, teraz ja mówię - przerwał jej. - Wiem, kim jesteś. I wiem, że zaraz ty zrozumiesz, kim ja jestem.

Zamrugała ze zdumieniem.

\- Przecież...

\- Mówiłem, byś milczała - raz jeszcze nie dał jej dokończyć. - Pytam cię, dlaczego, do cholery jasnej, umarłem wraz z tobą, pani jakże cudowny Motylek?

Otworzyła usta, po czym zamknęła je. Po jej oczach mógł zobaczyć, o czym myśli: że najchętniej nadal grałaby głupią i udawała, że nic nie wie. Ale jego słowa jasno wskazywały na to, że nie jest w stanie już go oszukiwać.

\- Umarłeś... Ze mną? - powtórzyła powoli.

Skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

\- Więc? - ponaglił ją. - Czekam na odpowiedź, bo to ty zdajesz się tutaj wiedzieć najwięcej.

Szok w jej oczach był jasno widoczny, ale równocześnie zdawała się myśleć prędko.

\- Jeśli by tak to ująć, to... - wymamrotała pod nosem, a potem popatrzyła na niego z namysłem. - Pozwolisz mi zrobić coś dziwnego?

Nie czekając na jego odpowiedź, podeszła do niego, wspięła się na palcach i, jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz pod słońcem, pocałowała go.

Karma w pierwszej sekundzie nie miał pojęcia, co robić. To nie było tak, że nie miał wcześniej kobiet. Miał, i to nie jedną. Po prostu... To była Nagisa. Ktoś, kto był jego przyjacielem, a równocześnie miał przed nim tak wiele sekretów.

Dziewczyna cofnęła się, przymykając oczy.

\- A więc to tak - wymamrotała pod nosem. Otworzyła ponownie powieki, a w jej oczach pojawiło się rozbawienie. - Naprawdę? Naprawdę nie mogłeś zjeść tamtego ciasteczka?

Ciasteczka...? Karma przypomniał sobie swoją drugą śmierć, gdy jeszcze naiwnie myślał, że może wszystko naprawić. Wtedy zabiła go "Kayano", ale później zrozumiał, że tak naprawdę była Nagisa. 

\- Pamiętasz? - głupie pytanie padło z jego ust, ale musiał to wiedzieć.

Tylko jak? Skąd mogła o tym wiedzieć? Przecież tylko on powinien pamiętać te powtarzające się światy...

Olśniło go w ułamku sekundy.

\- Ty...

\- Tak - kiwnęła głową. - Odblokowałam swoje wspomnienia.

Westchnęła głośno i pomasowała skronie.

\- Teraz przez ciebie przez następny tydzień będę się czuła, jakbym miała kaca - jęknęła. - Chyba zaraz zwymiotuję. Źle się czuję. Za dużo tego.

\- Wymiotuj sobie, ile chcesz, tylko nie w mojej obecności - nie przejął się jej stanem. Sama się o to prosiła. On jej do niczego nie zmuszał. - Więc? Gdzie odpowiedź na moje pytanie?

Z jej ust dobiegł głośniejszy jęk. Usiadła na trawie po turecku i skrzywiła się.

\- Głowa mi pęka - narzekała.

\- Nagisa!

\- Dobra, dobra, już mówię - machnęła ręką. - Pewnie zostałeś do mnie Przywiązany.

\- Mów z sensem - ponaglił ją.

\- Przecież mówię! - sprzeciwiła się, ale ostatecznie uległa pod jego złym spojrzeniem. - Popatrz, jesteś Nieśmiertelnym, nie? Możesz cofać sobie czas na zawołanie. Ja... Tak jakby Przywiązałam cię do siebie. Zapewnie Z. ... Pamiętasz go? Chyba coś ci o nim wspominaliśmy. Z. też jest... Był Nieśmiertelnym. Ale zawarł ze mną pewną umowę, dzięki której tak jakby byłam chroniona. Czyli gdy ja umierałam - co nie zdarzało się zbyt często - to on wiedział o tym, i jeśli miał ochotę, mógł mnie uratować. Cofał czas do punktu, w którym ostatnio byłam bezpieczna. Wiesz, taka głupia zabawa.

Uniosła na niego zmęczone spojrzenie.

\- Był do mnie Przywiązany. Wiele mi zawdzięczał, gdy byliśmy młodsi i dlatego pewnie chciał mi pomagać. A gdy zaczął się starzeć... Cóż, miałeś pecha, Karma-kun. Z. pewnie umarł ze starości, a ty byłeś najbliższym Nieśmiertelnym w mojej okolicy. No i w ten sposób jakoś się do mnie Przywiązałeś.

To... To nie było aż takie głupie, jakby się mogło zdawać. Właściwie, to to miało sens. Dziwny, szalony, ale jakiś miało.

Nagisa rozłożyła bezradnie ręce.

\- Ja naprawdę tego nie chciałam. Większość Nieśmiertelnych przeżywa swoje życie nawet nie wiedząc o tym, kim są. Jak już im się coś dzieje, to cofają się o kilka sekund. Zapominają o tym. A przez to, że Przywiązałam cię tutaj, w tym czasie... Gdy umarłeś za te dwadzieścia lat, cofnęło cię tutaj, abyś mógł potwierdzić Przywiązanie. Co właśnie zrobiłam, nie martw się.

Jęknęła jeszcze głośniej.

\- Naprawdę źle się czuję... Chyba nie mogę brać udział w tych zawodach. Zajmiesz się tym za mnie?

Karma popatrzył na nią, po czym zignorował jej słowa.

\- Czekaj, czekaj - podniósł dłoń, by nie pozwolić dziewczynie dojść do głosu. - Jest jeszcze jedna rzecz.

\- Hm?

\- Kiedy umierałem... Widziałem coś. Początkowo myślałem, że to zwidy, ale teraz wyraźnie zobaczyłem coś. Ciebie. Twoją przeszłość.

Nagisa zamrugała szybko oczami.

\- To pewnie dlatego, że byłeś do mnie Przywiązany. Więź chciała, byś wreszcie mnie rozpoznał. Sądzę, że jeszcze kilka śmierci i sam byś do tego doszedł. 

\- To nie mogłaś tak od razu? - parknął Karma. - Oszczędziłoby nam to kłopotów.

\- To nie ty zostałeś zmuszony do przypomnienia sobie ponad dziesięciu lat w sekundę - Nagisa wywróciła oczami. - Wiesz, miło byłoby, gdybyś teraz jakoś pomógł. Ja naprawdę źle się czuję.

\- To minie. Kiedyś tam.

Spiorunowała go wzrokiem.

\- A tak właściwie... - Karma oparł się o pień drzewa i popatrzył na nią z zamyśleniem - co masz zamiar teraz zrobić?

\- Iść do domu. Spać. Zwalić na ciebie ten konkurs.

\- Nie o to mi chodzi, głupia. Co chcesz zrobić z całym tym bajzlem?

\- Z całą pewnością nie mam zabierać cię do żadnego laboratorium. Jedne już zniszczyłeś.

\- Wysłano na nas jakąś krwiożerczą bestię! To nie była moja wina!

\- Jasne, tak samo jak nie narobiłeś sobie takiej masy wrogów, że chcieli cię za dwadzieścia lat zabić.

\- Raz dziesięć, innym razem dwadzieścia... Zdecyduj się, kobieto.

Nagisa już otwierała usta, by zaprotestować, ale nakazał jej wzrokiem, by milczała.

\- Dobra, dosyć. Pokłócić to ty się jeszcze ze mną zdążysz. Co chcesz zrobić z Koro-senseiem?

To jedno pytanie sprawiło, że dziewczyna spochmurniała.

\- Co mogę zrobić? - spojrzała na niego bezradnie. - Niby wiem, że jest bardzo mała szansa, że w marcu umrze, ale tak wiele osób chce go zabić. Zresztą, ciężko byłoby ukryć kogoś takiego jak on. Chyba najlepszą opcją jest pozwolenie histori iść tak, jak powinna.

Na ustach Karmy pojawił się uśmieszek, który sprawił, że zaczęła kręcić głową.

To nigdy nie był dobry znak.

\- O nie - cofnęła się o krok. - O nie. Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie. Nie ma mowy. Nie zgadzam się.

\- Nic jeszcze nie powiedziałem.

\- I nie powiesz. To będzie jakiś szalony pomysł, ale gdy go powiesz, zabrzmi na tyle logicznie, że się zgodzę. Dlatego nie. Nie i nie. Nie słucham cię. Nke rozmawiam z tobą. Nie.

Pokręcił głową ze szczerym rozbawieniem.

\- Moje szalone pomysły mają to do siebie, że zazwyczaj wypalają.

\- Posłuchaj, Karma-kun, może i ty możesz żyć tyle razy ile sobie wymarzysz, ale mnie w to nie mieszaj. Nie zapominaj, że niektórzy mają tylko jedno życie.

\- Słysząc to słowa w twoich ustach, to zdanie nie brzmi aż tak wiarygodnie - zauważył. Nychylił się do dziewczyny. - Ale zobacz. Pójdziemy do tych twoich przyjaciół naukowców. Sama mówiłaś, że jesteś trochę podobna do ośmiornicy. Gdyby im udało się zamienić go w coś podobnego do ciebie... Nikt nie musiałby go zabijać. Zniknąłby po prostu nagle. Takie "puf" i go nie ma.

W oczach Nagisy odbił się szok.

\- To... Mogłoby zadziałać. Będę musiała o tym z nimi porozmawiać, wiele rzeczy ustalić... Ale to mogłoby zadziałać.

\- No i widzisz! - zawołał triumfalnie. - Da się? Da się! Już my to udowodnimy!

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Wierzę ci, wierzę. Nie musisz się już tak puszyć. A teraz, naprawdę muszę stąd iść. Zaraz zwymiotuję. A wolałbym nie robić tego w twojej obecności. Wytłumaczysz reszcie, dlaczego mnie nie będzie?

\- Luzik. Powiem każdemu, że masz okres. Nie musisz mi dziękować - machnął ręką, odwzajemniając uśmiech i obserwując, jak Nagisa oddala się nieco chwiejnie. 

W sumie, to cała ta sytuacja potoczyła się lepiej, niż by miał się spodziewać.

Znali przyszłość - on i Nagisa. Byli w stanie zapobiec pewnym wydarzeniom. A w przyszłości, gdyby Karma chciał raz jeszcze otworzyć swoją firmę, która nie zawsze lubiła działać w sposób legalny, obecność kogoś takiego jak Nagisa byłaby przydatna.

A Karma już zaczynał wymyślać, w jaki sposób odegra się za dziewczynie za tą całą beznadziejną historię, w którą go wplątała.

I z całą pewnością nie zamierzał pozwolić Nagisie wydostać się z jego rąk. Karma nie lubił dzielić się tym, co było jego.

Co było jego... Cóż, ich relacje z Nagisą... Zapewnie za jakiś czas wszystko przybierze logiczniejsze formy. Nie byli tylko przyjaciółmi, nie, już nie. Przekroczyli pewne granice, złamali kilka niewypowiedzianych zasad. Cóż, zdążyło im się przy tym parę razy umrzeć - ale to każdemu mogło się zdarzyć.

A teraz?

Teraz Karma miał turniej do wygrania. A potem całe życie, by się zamartwiać, czy podjął jakieś złe decyzje.

Gdyby zaś przypadkowo miał przy tym umrzeć - co to za problem? Wszak tacy jak on nie żyli tylko raz.

I to była jego przewaga.

Przewaga, z której Karma miał zamiar wyciągnąć bardzo, ale to bardzo duże korzyści.


End file.
